


Последняя часть пути

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), philippa



Series: ББ-квест [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captain America: The First Avenger, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Magic, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Single work, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: В 1928 году Стив и Баки сталкиваются со странным человеком, который называет себя фокусником и дарит им непонятную безделушку. Стив вспоминает о ней через много, много лет, вернувшись в 1947 год и осознав, что с его миром и с ним самим что-то сильно не так.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: ББ-квест [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879129
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82
Collections: 6 ББ-квест команды Эванса 2020, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с «Фантастическими Тварями» и «Гарри Поттером», пост-канон «Фантастических Тварей», AU по всем канонам, OOC, Мало действия, много разговоров, Каноническое возвращение Стива к Пегги после Эндгейма, Автор наконец-то пишет фикс-ит, Открытый финал sort of, ООС хроноворота и монеты с протеевыми чарами.  
>  **Внимание: Если вы думаете, что видите стегги, это еще ничего не значит!**
> 
> Иллюстрацию к тексту можно посмотреть отдельной работой: [Галлеон](https://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/bb_qwest_evans_2020/works/25876735)

Последнюю часть пути Альбус прошел пешком. Дождь уже закончился, но на улице было почти пусто, в выщербинах на мостовой стояла вода, из-за угла доносился звон трамвая и крики мальчишек-газетчиков: «Пуанкаре уходит в отставку!». От Лондона это место отличала разве что удушливая жара, и он снова порадовался, что наложил Охлаждающие чары на одежду. Песочного цвета плащ, фетровая шляпа и до блеска начищенные ботинки будто пробивали дыру в реальности: Альбус усмехнулся, уловив в ближайшей подворотне возню, шепот и почти сразу – сдавленный вскрик и топот ног.

Он шевельнул пальцами, накладывая невербальное Хоменум Ревеллио. Тот самый случай, которым нельзя было не воспользоваться – и тридцать лет в Хогвартсе служили ему порукой.

– Джентльмены, – позвал он негромко, – не желаете немного заработать?

В случайном солнечном луче мелькнули светлые волосы – и мгновенно исчезли. Первым перед ним предстал темноволосый парнишка – ровесник тем первогодкам, которых Альбусу предстояло приветствовать через полтора месяца. Белобрысый, на голову ниже и куда субтильнее, выглядывал у него из-за спины.

– Смотря как, – бросил первый.

– Здрасьте, – пискнул второй.

– Я ищу человека, – сказал Альбус. – Он живет в одном из этих домов, а вы наверняка здесь всех знаете.

Светловолосый открыл было рот, но темный исподтишка двинул его локтем. Вид у него был угрюмый и решительный, и покупаться на лесть – как Альбус втайне рассчитывал – он явно не торопился.

– Может, и знаем. А вам зачем?

– А вот это мое дело. – Альбусу хотелось рассмеяться, но он сдержался. – Я ищу мистера Гринвальда. Высокий, худой, светлые волосы. Хорошо играет на рояле.

– Музыкант, – взволнованно начал белобрысый, и на этот раз ему дали договорить. – Знаем, конечно! Это вон там, на самом верху, с той штукой на окне!

Палец с обкусанным ногтем указал на ближайший дом. Штука оказалась плещущей на ветру вышитой занавеской.

– Он тапер в «Паласе», – заметил темноволосый. – Только его мистер Вальд зовут, а не как вы сказали. Может, и не тот? А вы из кино, да?

– Скорее всего, тот. С именем я мог ошибиться, – сказал Альбус, не соврав ни словом. Эмигранты часто сокращали имена благозвучия ради. Вот внешность Вальд – или как его здесь звали? – будучи сквибом, изменить не мог. – И я не из кино, я из цирка. – Он покрутил в пальцах серебряный доллар, заставил исчезнуть, а потом достал из-за уха у младшего мальчика и протянул ему.

Темноволосый отступил в сторону, и его дружок принял монету.

Альбус уже двинулся дальше, когда сзади донеслось:

– Вы поосторожнее, мистер. Тут чужих не любят.

Он оглянулся.

– Значит, ваши приятели из подворотни отправились за подмогой?

– Никакие они не приятели! – запальчиво ответил младший.

– Прошу прощения! – Альбус склонил голову. – И спасибо за предупреждение.

«Пожалуйста» и «Вот еще!» догнали его, когда он уже входил в подъезд.

  


  


– Доллар! – благоговейно прошептал Стив, разглядывая блестящий кружок.

– Прячь скорее, сопляк! И бежим!

– Куда?

– Наверх! С крыши все слышно будет!

– Зачем?

– Затем! Ничего он не из цирка, уж я-то знаю! Цирковые все бедные! Он точно киношник! Видал, какие штиблеты? А авто наверняка там оставил. – Баки мотнул головой в сторону Фултон-стрит. – Подождем, когда будет уходить, – продолжал он, волоча Стива к пожарной лестнице. – Толстый Шон за Патриком побежал, точно! Если мы этого франта потом проведем мимо их кодлы, нам что-нибудь еще перепадет!

Стив что было сил мчался следом: мысль о том, что они могут надуть Патрика, Шона и остальных О’Брайенов и получить в придачу доллар, подстегивала.

– Бак, – пропыхтел он, останавливаясь отдышаться на площадке второго этажа. – Никто ведь не поверит, что это наш доллар. Скажут, украли.

– Подавятся! – шепотом пригрозил Баки. – И тихо!

Последние ступени одолели на цыпочках. Баки влез на крышу, затащил Стива; осторожно ступая, они двинулись вдоль низкой загородки, пока не оказались над раскрытым окном с бело-красно-зеленой тряпкой: та полоскалась на ветру, удачно скрывая их тени. Голос мистера Вальда они узнали сразу: тот не часто выходил на улицу, но в своем-то доме Баки был знаком со всеми.

– Кто вы такой?

Баки удовлетворенно кивнул: доллар долларом, но со всякими богатеями, чтобы не задирали нос, по его представлениям, следовало разговаривать именно так.

– Мое имя Альбус Дамблдор, – ответил франт. – Думаю, вы меня помните. У меня к вам неотложное дело касательно вашего брата…

– Брата? – спросил Вальд с горечью. – А вы не поздно спохватились, Альбус Дамблдор? Я предупреждал вас еще несколько лет назад, но вы мне даже не ответили. А теперь я вам не помощник.

– Мистер Вальд, я не прошу помощи, но хочу предупредить. Вы знаете, что он… что Геллерт несколько лет жил в Нью-Йорке?

Мистер Вальд прокашлялся:

– Держу пари, что не в Бруклине. Нет, здесь он не появлялся. Нет, я не стану предупреждать вас, если ему вздумается меня навестить – хотя бы потому, что не успею. Довольны?

– Мистер Вальд. Мне… – Голос как-выяснилось-не-киношника дрогнул. – Мне очень жаль. Возьмите – вам достаточно нажать вот здесь, чтобы мы получили сигнал…

– Отлично. – Вальд усмехнулся. – Так бы сразу и сказали, что собираетесь ловить его на живца. Не забыли донести до вашего бывшего друга мой адрес? Прощайте, мистер Дамблдор, разговор окончен. Если вам так уж хочется помочь, сделайте милость, уйдите, как пришли: мне здесь еще жить.

Стив дернул Баки за рукав – тот слушал, раскрыв рот, но тотчас опомнился и попятился к лестнице. Бежать как можно быстрее и не греметь железом – дело нелегкое, но они справились. За пролет до земли Баки зорко огляделся: ирландской банды видно не было, но за забором мелькнула рыжая голова Толстого Шона. Они успели спрыгнуть, когда из подъезда показался франт.

– Эй, мистер, – шепотом позвал Баки. – Не ходите по улице…

– О. – Тот кивнул, словно подзывая их к себе, и они подошли, хотя вовсе не собирались. – Не думаю, что мне стоит опасаться…

Камень просвистел над их головами: Патрик, старший брат Толстого Шона, явно метил франту в голову, но тот увернулся. Мало того – успел затолкнуть Баки и Стива под лестницу, как-то странно при этом взмахнув рукой. Второй камень ударился о перила в добрых трех футах: раньше Патрик так позорно не промахивался.

– Если вы позволите взять вас за руки, – сказал франт вполголоса, – мы безопасно выйдем отсюда.

– А эти? – заикнулся Стив.

– Цирк, – напомнил мистер Дамблдор. – Я умею отводить глаза, они нас не заметят. Главное – держитесь ближе ко мне.

Они недоверчиво переглянулись. Справиться с Шоном ничего не стоило, но старшие О’Брайены были полными отморозками.

Наконец Стив кивнул, начисто позабыв все наставления мамы Роджерс. Пришлось кивать и Баки. Разговор с мистером Вальдом ему не понравился, и даже не потому, что там было слишком много незнакомых слов – просто показался каким-то ненастоящим. Вот именно, как в кино.

Удивительно, но до угла с Фултон-стрит они действительно дошли без помех. Даже миссис Берковиц, которая в прошлом году ни с того ни с сего решила, что они украли с веревки ее простыни, проплыла мимо них как мимо пустого места.

Франт отпустил их руки только возле аптеки Луи. Баки уже прикидывал, как бы намекнуть ему на доллар, но тот сам полез в карман и вытащил монету.

– Я ваш должник, джентльмены. Если когда-либо попадете в Англию и будете нуждаться в помощи – нажмите на середину этой монеты.

– А из чего она? – спросил Баки. Цирковые фокусы его интересовали мало, но монету, даже ненастоящую, можно было продать старьевщику.

Франт покачал головой:

– Сама по себе она ничего не стоит, мой мальчик. Кстати, я даже не спросил, как вас зовут.

Баки не слишком охотно назвал себя и Стива, которому сразу отдал монету, не в силах скрыть разочарование. Богатей, а доллар зажал! Словно услышав его, Дамблдор снова полез в карман.

– А вот эта – в качестве компенсации.

Баки принял доллар не без сомнений, пусть этот на первый взгляд и выглядел правильно.

– Что ж, приятно было познакомиться.

Франт приподнял свою шикарную шляпу и свернул за угол.

– Машина! – спохватился Баки секунду спустя. Они рванули следом, но там, на шумной и людной Фултон-стрит, не было ни роскошной машины, ни самого мистера Дамблдора.

– Циркач… – презрительно протянул Баки. – Если он всучил нам фальшивые доллары…

– Может, он не простой циркач? Какая-то шишка вроде Барнума? – Стив крутил в руке монетку. – И он хотел предупредить мистера Вальда о какой-то опасности, это же хорошо? Думаю, нам самим надо за ним присмотреть.

Ну конечно, что еще Стив мог услышать?

– И скажи еще, нажать на монетку, если что заметим! Вот еще, стану я верить всяким шарлатанам! Если бы он ему дал кольт или что-то в этом роде… Ладно, пошли.

– Куда? – спросил Стив.

– Наденешь воскресный костюм, и пойдем покупать тебе карандаши в писчебумажном.

Стив начал было спорить, но Баки давно научился пропускать его слова мимо ушей. Карандаши, а потом в кондитерскую.

  


  


Они следили за мистером Вальдом неделю или чуть дольше: потом непрерывное бряканье рояля им надоело, и игра сошла на нет. Когда Баки отправлялся на фронт, Стив вспомнил про монету и решил отдать ему – на удачу, но напрочь забыл, куда ее засунул. А потом стало просто не до того.


	2. Глава 2

Оставшуюся часть пути Стив прошел пешком. Здесь, на Манхэттене, ему случалось бывать нечасто, но несколько раз они с Баки выбирались поглазеть на небоскребы. Внутрь их, конечно, не пускали, а потом вместе с детством ушел и интерес. Вулворт-билдинг со всеми его горгульями, шпилями и витражами казался волшебным замком, сказочным дворцом: невозможно было представить, что Стиву предстоит войти и увидеть все подробности воочию. А если еще удастся продать хотя бы пару рисунков… Он огляделся, ловя себя на смутном ощущении неправильности. Ну конечно, здесь было слишком много мужчин! Одетые с иголочки – и далеко не всегда в военную форму, – они неторопливо прогуливались или спешили куда-то с деловым видом, и никто не глазел на них, никто не бросал вслед пару ласковых – будто в их присутствии не было ничего особенного. Не то что у них в Бруклине: самого Стива от попреков или чего похуже спасали только худоба и малый рост. Он поудобнее перехватил папку с эскизами, постарался придать лицу самое независимое выражение, решительно шагнул под высокую готическую арку входа и все-таки не удержался – задрал голову, как последний зевака…

…Чтобы сейчас же налететь на превосходно одетого джентльмена. Кажется, Стив даже встал ему на ногу, но тотчас отшатнулся и уже раскрыл рот, чтобы извиниться. Джентльмен отступил, охнув.

– Я… – начал Стив и вдруг мгновенно и безошибочно узнал, с кем столкнулся: – Мистер Дамблдор?

Слова вылетели будто по волшебству: он понял, что натворил, и разозлился на себя едва не до слез. Но предполагаемый Дамблдор вместо брани или недоумения наклонился вперед, вглядываясь:

– Стив? Стив из Бруклина, я не ошибаюсь? Подумать только, вы совсем не изменились…

– Не могу сказать того же о вас, сэр! – огрызнулся Стив прежде, чем вспомнил, что собирался извиняться. – То есть я прошу прощения…

– Пустое. Работаете здесь?

Стив прикрылся папкой, как щитом:

– Рассчитываю получить заказ.

Теперь он мог рассмотреть Дамблдора во всех подробностях – и понял, что оказался прав. Тот не потерял своей франтоватости, но действительно постарел: и если седина в рыжеватых волосах была не слишком заметна, то морщины избороздили лицо вполне явственно. Вот улыбка осталась прежней.

– Что ж, удачи. У меня тоже был деловой визит, но, к сожалению, безрезультатный… Хм-м-м… Я не буду слишком навязчив, если спрошу, как дела у мистера Вальда?

Стив покачал головой.

– Сердечный приступ, два года назад. Он начал давать уроки, когда ушел из кинотеатра, но однажды ученики не смогли достучаться, ну и… Пришлось взламывать дверь.

– Приступ?

– Да, он просто лежал там… на полу в комнате. Наверно, встал зачем-то ночью, и прихватило.

– Вот как. – Дамблдор пристально уставился на него – так, что захотелось отвернуться. Вид у него стал какой-то отсутствующий. – Очень жаль. А ваш друг? Хотя могу предположить…

– Завтра. Их отправляют завтра, а сегодня Баки в увольнительной, и мы договорились встретиться…– Стив поежился. Он и не подозревал, как хотел поделиться своей тревогой хоть с кем-нибудь: потому что обычно рассказывал обо всем самому Баки.

Мимо них сновали люди: мужчины в форме или отлично сшитых костюмах, женщины с тщательно уложенными волосами и ярко накрашенными губами. Акустика здесь была превосходная: Стив с его наполовину глухим ухом обернулся, услышав, как кто-то заговорил особенно громко. Даже среди всей роскоши Вулворт-билдинг эта группа смотрелась экзотически: темнокожая женщина куталась в расшитую шаль, на голове у нее красовался тюрбан с высоким переливающимся пером, мужчина рядом с ней носил длинное одеяние наподобие сутаны – если только сутаны бывают бирюзовыми с позолотой. Правда, двое остальных больше всего походили на улучшенную копию Лаки Лучано, каким его изображали в газетах.

Дамблдор не сказал ни слова, не шевельнулся, но что-то в нем изменилось, и Стив тотчас все понял. Циркачи! А кое-кому явно не хочется, чтобы его заметили.

– Мистер Дамблдор, – начал он вполголоса, – не хотите взглянуть на мои эскизы?

Тот кинул на него недоверчивый взгляд: Стив не стал дожидаться ответа и потянул из папки верхнюю работу.

– У вас неплохая графика, – пробормотал Дамблдор, укрываясь за непрочной защитой ватманского листа.

– Спасибо. – Стив помялся: – А почему вы не отвели им глаза? Или…

– Вы отлично соображаете, мистер…

– Роджерс.

– Потому что это им пришло бы в голову первым делом, – вполголоса сказал Дамблдор. – И самое простое далеко не всегда оказывается самым правильным…

Женщина что-то сказала – повелительно и на этот раз негромко, развернулась и двинулась к лифтам. Ее спутники, озираясь, последовали за ней. Никто не обращал на них внимания – наверняка Вулворт-билдинг видел и более удивительных персонажей. Стив покосился на большие часы у входа – к счастью, время у него еще оставалось.

– По поводу вашей графики я говорил совершенно искренне, – произнес Дамблдор.

Стив пожал плечами:

– Заказчики предпочитают рисунки в цвете, особенно если дело касается рекламы.

– Вы второй раз меня выручаете…

– В прошлый раз был не я, а Баки!

Дамблдор, не слушая, полез в карман, и какой-то миг Стиву почудилось, что его сейчас снова вознаградят долларом. Он заранее нахохлился, готовый отказаться, но вместо доллара на свет был извлечен флакон из цветного стекла высотой не более трех дюймов.

– Это зелье удачи, – сказал Дамблдор так просто, будто в его словах не было ничего особенного. – Выпейте его, и вам повезет – ведь вы сейчас особенно нуждаетесь в везении, не так ли?

Во всяком случае, он был последователен.

– Не я, а Баки, – повторил Стив. – Не возражаете, если я отнесу ему?

По крайней мере, флакон выглядел дорогим – что-нибудь за него дадут…

– Вы не поняли: я не собирался отдавать вам фиал, лишь предложил выпить. А переливать его нельзя – на открытом воздухе зелье сразу портится.

– В таком случае, сэр, я обойдусь. Справлюсь как-нибудь сам.

Дамблдор поколебался – и убрал флакон в карман.

– Возможно, вы и правы. Кто знает?.. Что ж, позвольте еще раз пожелать вам удачи.

Он повернулся и зашагал к выходу. Часы пробили два: Стив опрометью кинулся к лестнице.

  


  


Альбус отошел за телефонную будку, набросил на себя заклятие невидимости. Надо же, Стив из Бруклина! Мальчик… то есть уже молодой человек умудрился не только заметить Серафину Пиквери с присными, но и опять предложил помощь, не раздумывая. А ведь именно за помощью Альбус пришел сюда – и получил от МАКУСА категорический отказ. Как они сказали? «Не тащите к нам свою войну»? Убитый Вальд, никакой помощи в войне с Геллертом – и кто знает, зачем им понадобилось догонять его после? Мерлин знает, что у них тут творится, подумал он, наконец давая выход своей досаде. Вот разве что Стив Роджерс… Интересно, что было бы, если бы он все-таки выпил Феликс Фелицис?

  


  


Заказа Стив, конечно, не получил. Но не прошло и двенадцати часов, как седой неряшливо одетый человек с таким же акцентом, как и у покойного мистера Вальда, спросил:

– Так что, юноша, вы хотите отправиться за море?


	3. Глава 3

Стив укладывал вещи. Первым делом упаковал коробку фаберовских карандашей, сложил мольберт, подумав, добавил пачку бумаги «Стрэтмор» для карандаша и угля. Что, если в Лондоне ее не найти? Они уезжали надолго – на полгода, если не больше. Официально Пегги уходила в длительный отпуск по семейным обстоятельствам, о прочем ему знать не полагалось. Так или иначе, ей предстояло уладить дела с наследством, речь шла еще о визитах к каким-то двоюродным тетушкам…

Он распахнул дверцу шкафа. Внизу, в гостиной, часы пробили шесть: Пегги вот-вот должна была вернуться. У нее-то все давно было собрано, это Стив копался до последнего. Он и сам не знал, почему тянет со сборами, если так отчаянно мечтает в последнее время сменить обстановку. Америка выдавливала его, как тубу с краской, оставляя внутри слипшуюся пустоту – без всякой на то причины. Была Пегги, любимая и любящая, были наконец-то обретенный дом и стабильность, даже карьера внезапно пошла в гору…

Стив поколебался, но все-таки аккуратно убрал в портплед единственный приличный костюм, купленный к свадьбе год назад. Костюм не доставали из шкафа три месяца, с тех пор как Говард перестал приглашать их на ужины, больше не надеясь вытянуть из Стива хотя бы крошки сведений о будущем. Объяснения не помогали: Говард с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, настаивал, угрожал, пытался подкупить, а на все возражения мотал головой: прошлое прошло, изменить его невозможно, эта жизнь идет по другому пути. Пришлось окончательно отказать ему – и обиды Говард не простил.

Стиву его не хватало, и самого по себе, и в память о Тони: отец и сын были похожи куда сильнее, чем он помнил по прошлой жизни. За бритвенным прибором в чемодан отправился кожаный футляр для часов, содержавший все, что от этой прошлой жизни осталось – и тут за окном послышался шум мотора. Пегги!

Он захлопнул крышку и бросился вниз по лестнице.

– Дорогой, я дома!

Она прекрасно знала о его улучшенном слухе, но все-таки повторяла эти слова снова и снова – и это его особенно трогало. Стив шагнул вперед, обнял, уткнувшись в пышные жесткие кудри. Снег, дым, сладковатая нотка помады для волос… Пегги любила хорошие духи, но ни «Джой», ни «Фам» – теперь Стив знал эти названия – не могли заглушить первого и единственно правильного аромата, который кружил ему голову столько лет, с тех самых пор, как он вообще смог нормально различать запахи. Как и два года назад, она обняла его в ответ – но на этот раз отстранилась, улыбаясь:

– Увы, машина будет через час. Томпсон и Соуза…

– Охрана? – быстро спросил он.

– Всего лишь отвезут нас к самолету, – бросила она, на ходу расстегивая плащ.

Стив кивнул. Значит, не служебная машина с водителем, который понесет чемоданы, как предполагалось еще утром, а два агента не из последних. Что ж, миссис Картер и ее мужу, этому увальню, о котором вспоминали только затем, чтобы отпустить дежурную остроту – дескать, Пегги из практических соображений женила на себе однофамильца, – и вправду могла понадобиться помощь.

Он взглянул на Пегги, подтянутую и решительную, жалея, что так и не научился читать ее, как умел когда-то читать Баки и даже Тони, и, вздохнув, пошел заканчивать сборы.

СНР, где служила Пегги, был не из тех контор, где все дружат семьями, поздравляют детишек с днем рождения и устраивают совместные барбекю, но с Томпсоном и Соузой Стив уже свел знакомство. Всякий раз он вежливо приветствовал их и уходил к себе, чувствуя спиной недоуменные взгляды, без слов вопрошающие: «Видал? Тюфяк какой-то. И что она в нем нашла?» Но с некоторых пор – с того времени, как он вернулся и обрел истинный дом – чужие взгляды его больше его не задевали.

Он еще раз огляделся, проверяя, не забыл ли чего, облачился в мешковатый, просторный, не слишком удачно скроенный костюм, нацепил роговые очки, расчесался, тщательно зализывая волосы назад, надел мягкую шляпу-борсалино. Мистер Роджер Картер был готов отправляться в путь.

  


  


В машине царило неловкое молчание. Пегги мельком улыбнулась ему, вся в своих мыслях. Стив кивнул – и, уже выйдя из машины, постарался замешкаться с мольбертом и отстать. Пегги пошла вперед, что-то втолковывая агентам: Томпсон пытался возражать, Соуза слушал отстраненно, не спуская с нее глаз. Стив вспомнил, как через несколько дней после свадьбы ненароком стал свидетелем их разговора.

– Пег, кто он такой? Откуда взялся? Ты в нем уверена? Он, похоже, даже не служил! И… прости, но случайное сходство еще никому…

– Дэниэл Соуза! – оборвала она.

– Позволь мне хотя бы проверить его! – взмолился тот. Ответом его не удостоили – только яростным взглядом. Разумеется, Соуза сдался:

– Ладно, ладно, молчу. Но если что, сразу дай знать!

Ни ревновать, ни злиться Стив не собирался. У Соузы просто не было шансов – судьба есть судьба.

  


  


Служба в СНР имела свои преимущества: уже в дверях аэропорта их перехватил неприметный человек в форменной фуражке, принял билеты, махнул кому-то насчет багажа и провел боковым коридором.

– Прошу вас, сэр, мэм. Что желаете выпить?

В ожидании напитков они устроились у огромного панорамного окна. Вид на поле и самолеты открывался феерический, будто из фантастических романов, которыми Баки бредил перед войной. Это смешение времен отчего-то забавляло Стива с первой минуты появления здесь – так взрослый мог бы умиляться детям, с серьезным видом управляющим игрушечным автомобилем. Гигантский, шикарный по меркам сорок восьмого года «Стратокрузер» невозможно было не сравнивать с джетами Тони, на которых ему случалось пересекать Атлантику множество раз, досадуя на промедление или попросту отсыпаясь. Порой Стив задумывался о том, как изменился бы мир, если бы он, со своей фотографической памятью и навыками художника, рассказал тому же Говарду о технике будущего. Впрочем, не рассказал бы. Стива Роджерса в этом мире не существовало и существовать не могло, а о его присутствии, кроме Пегги, знали только трое.

Принесли напитки: виски для него и «Крюг» для нее.

– За нас, – Стив поднял стакан. – За наш первый год!

Она кивнула, помедлив мгновение – неужели думала, что не вспомнит? Их свадьба была очень скромной – ни гостей, ни даже подвенечного платья, и лишь двое свидетелей: ошарашенный, но полный энтузиазма Говард и его невозмутимый дворецкий, Эдвин Джарвис. Роджер С. Картер, газетный художник, взял в жены Маргарет Элизабет Картер, служащую Министерства обороны, после полугода знакомства. Стив женился на Пегги, которую знал с сорок второго в первой жизни, ровно через год после начала жизни третьей. Год этот, по правде говоря, дался нелегко – он и не предполагал, что все обернется именно так.

  


  


Все тот же незаметный служащий возник в дверях и объявил, что пора на посадку. Если в чем-то это время и давало фору двадцать первому веку – то в бесстыдной, кричащей, наивной роскоши. Даже в личных самолетах Тони обстановка, при всем ее удобстве, была сугубо утилитарной, так что здешняя пышность просто била в глаза. К счастью, их усадили отдельно – в «купе» для новобрачных. Пока Пегги осматривалась и устраивалась, Стив извлек дорожный альбом и карандаш.

– Сколько нам лететь?

– Двенадцать часов. – Она взглянула на него и отвела глаза. Эти взгляды он научился различать – она… проверяла? Нет, не так – ждала реакции, какого-то доказательства его слов о путешествии во времени. Ради нее, ради их жизни вдвоем Стиву пришлось научиться сдерживаться, и он ни на минуту не жалел об этом.

Незаметного служащего сменила хорошенькая стюардесса в кокетливо сдвинутой набок шапочке:

– Располагайтесь, прошу вас! Желаете что-нибудь прямо сейчас? Скоро мы приступим к рулению, я подойду, чтобы помочь вам пристегнуться.

Пегги, иронически вздернув бровь, покосилась на Стива, тот ухмыльнулся с видом заговорщика, разом представив ее лицо в проеме двери, рвущийся навстречу ветер, летящие вслед проклятья Говарда. Как же ему повезло!

Все, все складывалось, чтобы они были вместе. Последний кристалл удобно лег в гнездо браслета, квантовый мир скручивал, выворачивал наизнанку, оставляя только одну мысль: к ней, к ней! Последнее путешествие закончилось на тихой тенистой улице, между двух аккуратных домиков за низкой изгородью, сквозь которую виднелись ухоженные клумбы. Был ранний вечер, в окнах одного из домиков горел свет – Стив каким-то шестым чувством понимал, что ему нужно именно туда. Он оглянулся по сторонам, ничуть не сомневаясь, что никто его не заметит, в один шаг преодолел три ступени и постучал в дверь.

  


  


На вопросы ему пришлось отвечать, когда они наконец опомнились и смогли оторваться друг от друга. Пегги ждала объяснений и была совершенно в своем праве. Стив улыбнулся про себя: теперь у него оставались обязанности только перед ней и перед Вселенной, и их масштабы были вполне сопоставимы. Сыворотка и Тессеракт, объяснил он, породили… нечто, забросившее его далеко в будущее, и только через много лет ему удалось вернуться сюда, к ней. С единственным условием – не говорить ни слова о том, что еще не произошло. Ему объяснили, что от этого зависит само существование их реальности, и проверять, так ли это, он не хочет. А хочет…

Пегги отвела его руки, медленно, давая насмотреться, подобрала рассыпавшиеся по плечам волосы.

– Я верю, что ты – это ты, – сказала она просто. – Вернее, очень хочу верить. Ты пахнешь, как он, и правильно реагируешь на слово «фондю», но…

Он кивнул, едва не задыхаясь от любви – особенно теперь, когда она была так близко.

– Будь я просто мисс Картер, я бы не сомневалась, но я по-прежнему агент Картер…

Тогда он и заметил впервые этот изучающий взгляд: знает? Не знает? Будет ли расспрашивать? Но Стив только кивнул.

– Я не говорю, что все это время мы не сможем видеться, – быстро добавила она. – Я напишу тебе и назначу встречу не позже чем через две недели, и... Погоди, а куда тебе писать? Где ты собираешься жить? У тебя есть документы, деньги?

Собственно, любой его ответ дал бы ей толику информации. Стив улыбнулся:

– Не беспокойтесь, агент Картер. Письмо до востребования и почтамт Фарли Билдинг меня вполне устроят.

Она подумала и кивнула:

– Хорошо. На имя Стивена…

– Не Стивена, – ответил он, не задумываясь. – На имя Роджера Картера, – и поймал ее удивленный и благодарный взгляд.

  


  


Когда Пегги, наказав ему подождать, без дальнейших расспросов вынесла мешковатые брюки на подтяжках, клетчатую рубаху и кепку, Стив не слишком удивился. Во-первых, милый домик наверняка только казался скромным: Стив не удивился бы, обнаружив в подвале подземный ход до самого Вашингтона. А во-вторых, это была Пегги – и как же мало, оказывается, он знал о ней! И именно потому попросил еще и вещевой мешок, в который упаковал квантовый костюм, спрятанный в водосточной трубе, и черную водолазку с лосинами, которую полагалось надевать под него. Не хватало только оставить здесь… да что угодно! Даже какой-нибудь лейбл типа «Кэлвин Кляйн» или «Сделано в Бангладеш» мог оказаться той снежинкой, которая сдвинет лавину.

– Две недели, – повторила она, прощаясь с ним у дверей.

Стив позволил себе сконфуженно покрутить головой, только отойдя на сотню шагов. До чего же он был наивен, когда считал: достаточно им увидеть друг друга, чтобы никогда больше не разлучаться! Отмахав еще с милю, он сделал сразу два открытия: обнаружил в кармане двадцатидолларовую купюру и сообразил вдруг, что идет прямиком в Бруклин. В Бруклин! Ему нужно было где-то устроиться, так или иначе, но Бруклин для этого никак не годился. Он был слишком… из той жизни, из жизни Стива и Баки. Должно быть, так и не исчезнувшая до конца память тела заставила его двинуться туда, где в прежнее время непременно помогли бы. Он остановился и кивнул сам себе. Да, а теперь он сможет помочь – и непременно придумает, как.

На Фултон-стрит он свернул, когда уже совсем стемнело. Впрочем, фонари здесь горели – Стив как раз пересек круг света, сразу узнавая и не узнавая все вокруг, когда его окликнули:

– Эй! Ты какого хрена тут забыл?

Отвечать он не собирался, но бросил беглый взгляд в сторону и решил притормозить. Человек, заговоривший с ним, сидел у подъезда в плетеном кресле с большими колесами, которые полагалось крутить руками. Брючины на обеих ногах были аккуратно подвернуты и подколоты, в углу рта торчала папироса, рыжие волосы блестели, щедро смазанные бриолином. Шон О’Брайен изрядно исхудал, но, как ни странно, остался вполне узнаваемым.

– Хотел разузнать кое о ком, – сказал Стив, подходя ближе. О’Брайен в своем кресле подался вперед, прищурился, вглядываясь, и вдруг выговорил изумленно:

– Роджерс?!

Такого Стив точно не ждал.

– Стало быть, наврали, что ты помер? – протянул О’Брайен. – И вся эта туфта про капитана Америку… – Он вдруг помрачнел, лоб собрался складками: – Погоди-ка… Ты, значит, жив, а Барнс?

Стив покачал головой.

– Ясно. Пат вот тоже – в сорок третьем, на Филиппинах, а я… сам видишь. – О’Брайен затянулся, выпустил дым. – Что-то долгонько ты ждал, чтобы к ним зайти. Ты ведь к Барнсам?

– К ним. В смысле, только узнать, потому что…

Он пожал плечами, предлагая додумать самому. О’Брайен не подвел.

– Погоди-ка, – повторил он. – Да ты, никак, в бегах?

Подождал ответа, не дождавшись, оглядел его с ног до головы и вдруг расхохотался:

– И ни пенсии, ни «Пурпурного сердца»? Вот везуха-то, а, Роджерс? А я, помнится, еще мечтал, чтобы ты куда-нибудь сгинул. От своих болячек бы загнулся, что ли, а Барнс со мной в бейсбол гонял, а не с тобой нянькался! И гляньте-ка! Ни у тебя болячек, ни у меня бейсбола, а он… Ладно, – заговорил он деловым тоном. – Папаша у Барнса помер год назад, хрен его знает, от чего. Миссис жива-здорова, сеструха тоже, фифу из себя строит, такая вот… – Он покрутил рукой. – Как-то перебиваются.

– А ты? – спросил Стив.

– Я-то? У меня ног нет, голова пока на месте. А больше тебе знать не полагается. Ха! – Он покрутил головой. – До сих пор не верю. Может, ты не Роджерс вообще?

Стив оторопело на него уставился: история с Пегги повторялась один в один.

– Щас проверим. Зырь сюда, узнаешь?

На широкой ладони с заметными мозолями – должно быть, от колес – невесть откуда возникла монета цвета старого золота. Она лежала «орлом» кверху, и Стив отчетливо видел дракона, распахнувшего крылья. Он потянулся за ней, но О’Брайен живо отдернул руку.

– Откуда она у тебя?

– Спер. У такого лоха, как ты, грех не спереть. А ты и не хватился!

– Я… я решил, что потерял ее.

– Ну, ты меня тоже подставил: я думал, настоящая, а она нихера не золото, медяшка, – заметил О’Брайен. – Хрен с тобой, забирай.

– Если... – начал Стив. – Если я пришлю тебе деньги, сможешь отдать их миссис Барнс или Бекке?

О’Брайен усмехнулся:

– Как был ты дурак, Роджерс, так и остался. Откуда у тебя баксы, дубина? У тебя вообще что есть, кроме рванья?

– Будут, – ответил Стив. О’Брайен смерил его взглядом:

– Сильно наследил? Притащишь за собой копов…

– Не притащу. Даю слово, – сказал Стив как можно увереннее. Пегги всегда была лучшей – кто знает, что она успела сделать, выходя за костюмом? Хвоста он не заметил, но гарантировать, что его не было, все-таки не мог. Другое дело, что Пегги он верил безоглядно. Она могла устроить слежку за ним, но едва ли причинила бы ущерб людям непричастным.

– Слово, значит? – О’Брайен помедлил. – Ладно. На стройку пойдешь? Или побоишься руки марать?

Стив кивнул:

– Пойду.

  


  


На стройке он проработал до самых холодов и ушел только потому, что в «Amazing Stories» и «Astounding» начали регулярно покупать его рисунки. Еще через три месяца Пегги позвала его к себе.


	4. Глава 4

Англия не помогала. Нет, сначала Стив был слишком занят, чтобы что-то почувствовать: устраивался на новом месте, вместе с Пегги наносил визиты, ходил с рекомендательным письмом из «Astounding» в редакцию какого-то журнала, заодно убедившись, что мистер Кэмпбелл был прав – английские издания американским в подметки не годились. Делал зарисовки, заново открывая для себя послевоенный Лондон и сравнивая его с тем, который ему удалось мельком увидеть в сорок четвертом.

Но месяц спустя после переезда он проснулся утром и понял, что все вернулось. Теперь у него было время, чтобы проанализировать, разобрать по частям это странное чувство пустоты. Оно было сродни голоду: вырастало откуда-то изнутри, из самой сердцевины, и захватывало целиком. Стив даже смог припомнить, когда заметил его впервые. Кажется, после того как очнулся в двадцать первом веке: тогда оно ощущалось куда слабее, а затем, кажется, и вовсе пропало. Или ему было настолько не до того, особенно когда нашелся Баки? Второй приступ, после Щелчка и возвращения из Ваканды в Нью-Йорк, он едва сумел пережить. Единственное, что успокаивало его тогда хоть немного – воспоминания о Пегги, ее лицо, заключенное в металлическую рамку компаса, и главное, мечты о том, что у них могло бы получиться. Оно и вправду снова умолкло, когда Стив вернулся к ней. Умолкло без малого на два года – или именно столько Стив старался не замечать его.

Так или иначе, терпеть он умел. Когда Пегги уходила по делам, он читал – дома или в парке, или слонялся по улицам, или трудился над очередным заказом, дожидаясь ее возвращения. Иногда ему удавалось отвлечься: как ни странно, лучше всего помогали воскресные визиты к Аманде Картер. Когда они собирались к ней впервые, Пегги, непривычно смущаясь, предупредила, что характер у ее матери нелегкий и к замужеству дочери она не то что относится скептически – но открыто называет его фиктивным.

Стив представлял ее такой же высокой, статной и яркой, как Пегги – и ошибся почти по всем статьям. Прав он оказался только в одном: хрупкая, рыжеватая, едва ли пяти футов ростом, миссис Картер была абсолютно несгибаемой. При знакомстве она умудрилась произнести: «Мистер Картер» так, что собственная ее фамилия прозвучала как оскорбление, она держала прислугу и могла, не отвлекаясь, следить, как Стив справляется с классическим пятичасовым чаем, она…

Через полчаса Стив понял, что ему нравится все, включая чай. Через день Пегги так же нехотя призналась ему: мама считает, что настоящим отцом Стива мог быть человек благородный, и приглашает их в следующее воскресенье составить компанию на прогулке. На прогулку Стив, как всегда, прихватил альбом и карандаш. Миссис Картер потребовала показать ей законченные работы, требуемое получила и, внимательно рассмотрев, вынесла приговор:

– У вас неплохая графика, но о рисунках в цвете лучше забыть. Не думала, что публика в Америке настолько нетребовательна…

– Но заказчики обычно предпочитают рисунки в цвете, – ответил он, не думая – и осекся, вспомнив, кому уже говорил эти слова. «Если когда-либо попадете в Англию и будете нуждаться в помощи, – прозвучал, как наяву, густой баритон, – нажмите на середину этой монеты».

Монета спокойно лежала в футляре для часов вместе с хронобраслетом. В конце концов, Стив был знаком с человеком, называвшим себя Верховным магом Земли, так почему бы не допустить, что тот франт – Дамблдор – говорил правду? Он сопротивлялся искушению еще неделю. Возможно, он так и не решился бы, если бы Пегги не уехала «по делам». Он верил в нее безраздельно – в ее отвагу, ум, находчивость, – и все-таки каждый раз изводился так, что готов был нарушить запрет. На третий день он обнаружил, что пялится на лежащую на столе монету, хотя не мог припомнить, как доставал ее. Такое с ним уже случалось – будто без Пегги его вычеркивало из действительности. Будто без нее он погружался… В заморозку, вдруг пришло ему на ум, и так же внезапно окатило осознанием: а ведь где-то в этом мире должна быть могила Баки, пусть даже тела в ней нет. И никто не мешал ему в бытность в Америке найти ее и… Он потряс головой, очнувшись от наваждения. Что за чушь?! Какая еще могила?! Баки жив! Стив попробовал представить его таким, как видел в последний раз, и опять не смог. На этот случай у него был рецепт: нужно было всего лишь вспомнить Ребекку Барнс, взрослую, красивую, донельзя похожую на брата. Конечно, ему не стоило еще раз возвращаться в Бруклин – но если он и вернулся, то не из праздного любопытства, а лишь потому, что О’Брайен не написал ему. В первый раз Стив передал ему деньги для Барнсов, еще работая на стройке – старательно сэкономленные пятнадцать долларов. Потом сумма выросла до ста: посылать больше он посчитал неприличным. О’Брайен отвечал коротко, без подробностей, лишь иногда упоминая что-то, по его мнению, заслуживающее внимания – например, о том, что Бекка устроилась на работу в строительную фирму, или о том, что у нее появился ухажер.

На обычном месте О’Брайена не было. Стив не решился входить в дом, хотя и знал, где тот живет, помялся у подъезда и вдруг увидел Бекку. Она шагала куда-то, упрямо нахмурившись: коротко стриженая, одетая в деловой костюм и простую, почти мужскую шляпку, до того напоминающая Баки, что Стив едва ее не окликнул.

О’Брайена он больше так и не увидел: впрочем, если бы тот был жив и на свободе, наверняка бы дал ему знать. На память о нем Стиву остались водительские права на имя Роджера Картера, состряпанные каким-то умельцем и торжественно врученные через неделю после возобновления знакомства.

Минус Бруклин, вдруг подумал он, так же импульсивно протянул руку и сжал монету двумя пальцами.

  


  


Альбус Дамблдор получил вызов, когда выходил из кабинета трансфигурации. Пятикурсники, почуявшие свободу, уже успели рвануть навстречу погожему дню, позабыв про грядущие экзамены, так что он терпеливо пережидал поток, прижимая локтем свиток с пометками. Под ребрами слева вдруг кольнуло, остро и резко: он машинально потер больное место, сделал еще несколько шагов и уже в дверях осознал, что происходит. Вызовов он не получал… пожалуй, уже полгода. Геллерт был заточен в Нурменгарде, и Аврорат более или менее сносно справлялся с его приспешниками в Британии. Сеть, которую Альбус создавал и курировал все эти годы, становилась не нужна: кто-то погиб, кто-то ушел в отставку, некоторые просто предпочли исчезнуть с горизонта. Ускорив шаг, Альбус добрался до кабинета и запер дверь. Монету-приемник он до сих пор носил с собой – не по необходимости, скорее по привычке. Он нашарил ее во внутреннем кармане, поднес к глазам: пусто. Тот, кто вызывал его, даже не подписался. Альбус поморщился – такое начало ничего хорошего не сулило, – взмахнул палочкой, убирая со столешницы свитки, перья, фолианты, безделушки разной степени ненужности, которые постоянно на ней скапливались.

– Табула Остендере! – скомандовал он, и на гладко отполированной поверхности начали проступать контуры улиц. Альбус вглядывался в карту: это определенно был Лондон – самый ни на есть маггловский. Что агенту могло там понадобиться? Хуже того: с некоторых пор маггловский Лондон был неумолимо связан с его единственным педагогическим и человеческим провалом – Томом Реддлом. Правда, район был не тот, где находился Томов приют: не бедняцкий Хакни, а респектабельный Блумсбери.

Слева снова кольнуло – на этот раз точно сердце, не предчувствие и не предсказание, но он отчего-то заторопился, переодеваясь в маггловский костюм и шляпу, еще раз взглянул на карту, запоминая ориентиры, и поспешно аппарировал.

  


  


Разумеется, ничего не произошло. Волшебство существовало, если уж он столкнулся с ним в двадцать первом веке, но тот франт – Дамблдор – наверняка просто посмеялся над двумя мальчишками из Бруклина. Или… Мысль, столь же простая, сколь убийственная, заставила его невесело покачать головой. Действительно, что могло случиться со средних лет англичанином за эти годы? Он мог погибнуть на фронте, или под ударами фау при бомбежке Лондона, или от нацистской мины в Атлантике… Стив без труда мог продолжить этот длинный, хоть и несколько однообразный перечень. Но куда больше удручало другое: война, которая закончилась четыре года назад, основательно забылась. Куда лучше он мог представить не то что битву с Таносом – даже сражение с читаури, будто двадцатый век не желал впускать блудного сына под свой негостеприимный кров.

Бегать здесь было не принято, но долгая прогулка могла послужить не самым плохим лекарством от тоски. Стив уже потянулся за пальто, когда воздух в двух шагах от него потемнел, скрутился вихрем, и из вихря, словно из какого-то странного портала, выступил Дамблдор.

– Что случилось? – спросил он отрывисто еще на ходу, и тут же, на полушаге, огляделся, охватив взглядом и комнату, и стол с лежащей на нем монетой, и самого Стива. В руке у него возник короткий жезл – а жезлы Стив с некоторых пор терпеть не мог.

– Кто вы такой? Откуда у вас… – Дамблдор кивнул в сторону стола, жезлом указывая на Стива.

– Вы мне ее дали. Мистер Дамблдор, если не ошибаюсь?

– Я вас не знаю. Назовитесь!

На секунду Стив пожалел, что не умеет отвечать метко и хлестко, как умел… умели Тони и Баки. По крайней мере, он мог дать ответ по существу:

– Меня зовут Стивен… – Он запнулся, вдруг осознав, как долго не произносил и не слышал своего настоящего имени. – Стивен Роджерс. Эту монету вы дали мне и моему другу в Бруклине, Нью-Йорк, в двадцать восьмом году, и сказали: «Если окажетесь в Англии и будете нуждаться в помощи, нажмите на середину этой монеты». Второй раз мы встретились в сорок втором на Манхэттене – тогда вы предложили мне напиток, приносящий удачу, и я от него отказался…

Жезл по-прежнему целился ему в грудь:

– По-моему, кое-кто изменился за лето. Стивен Роджерс, которого я встретил на Манхэттене, выглядел не так, и при всем желании…

– Мистер Дамблдор, – произнес Стив медленно, прислушиваясь к себе. Пустота внутри будто отступила, замерла в нерешительности. – Вы только что вышли у меня в комнате из портала. Я смог связаться с вами, нажав на монету. Я не знаю, на что вы способны еще. Так почему бы не предположить, что существуют вещи, которых не знаете вы?

– Портал? – пробормотал Дамблдор вместо ответа. Ярко-голубые глаза сузились, острый взгляд скользнул сверху вниз, словно ощупывая, и Стив вдруг осознал, что его-то собеседник практически не изменился с их последней встречи – разве что борода стала длиннее. – Вам не кажется, что вопросы здесь должен задавать я, коль скоро вы меня вызвали и просите о помощи?

– Согласен. – Стив выставил ладони. – Я безоружен. Готов – в самом деле готов и рад ответить на все вопросы, если вы уберете… – Он кивнул на палочку, так же, как Дамблдор недавно на монету.

– Вы знаете, что это? – быстро спросил тот.

– Догадываюсь. Оружие, верно? Я видел жезлы вроде этого, но другой формы, у… – Он опять умолк. Как, оказывается, ему не хватало свободы говорить все как есть, не вымеряя, не взвешивая.

Дамблдор отступил на шаг, продолжая осматриваться. Стив проследил его взгляд, остановившийся на шарфе Пегги, наброшенном на диванную подушку, свадебном фото на стене, раскрытом альбоме для набросков, на кольце – Стив носил его не снимая.

– Не думаю, что здесь лучшее место для разговоров. Знаете паб «Собака и Утка» недалеко от Чаринг-Кросс? Мы могли бы там встретиться – скажем, в субботу после пяти. О жизни и смерти речь не идет? Нет? А болтать, как я понимаю, не в ваших интересах, мистер… Роджер Картер. Честь имею!

И, прежде чем Стив успел сказать хоть слово, исчез в таком же темном вихре.

  


  


При случае Альбус любил говорить, что, вопреки всему, так и не утратил способности удивляться. Он отдавал себе отчет, что немного кривит душой – и развлечения ради, и для прикрытия: лишний слой камуфляжа еще никому не помешал. Но теперь, в безопасности кабинета, ему оставалось только усмехнуться: выходит, не слишком и кривит. Давно уже ни одна загадка не занимала его так. Стивен Роджерс был сплошным поводом для изумления: один вопрос порождал еще десяток, и все требовали немедленного ответа.

Первым делом Альбус осмотрел и только что не обнюхал галлеон, удачно призванный со стола невербальным Акцио. Лепреконское золото молчало – впрочем, чары на нем никуда не делись и работали исправно. Дальше наступила очередь думосбора: директор Диппет, как всегда, не отказал, и Альбус, почти бегом вернувшись к себе, погрузился в воспоминания. Вынырнув, от призвал сигарету – даром что не прикасался к куреву еще с войны – и медленно выдохнул дым. Стивен Роджерс из воспоминаний походил на сегодняшнего, как неудачный младший брат мог бы походить на благополучного старшего. Густой бруклинский выговор пропал, но голос и интонации остались прежними. Поймав себя на этой мысли, Альбус кивнул: похоже, он уже начал воспринимать двух Роджерсов как одного и того же человека. Только вот дух, огонь – или что там пылало в тощем сгорбленном теле – будто успокоился, разредился, заполнив более просторную оболочку. Если у магглов и были способы так ощутимо вырасти и окрепнуть, Альбус о них ничего не знал. Да и дело было не столько в них, сколько в монете с протеевыми чарами. Как, будучи магглом, этот Стивен Роджерс – или как там гласила надпись на свадебной фотографии? Роджер Картер? – сумел отправить вызов? И если уж на то пошло – с какой стати он сам, Альбус Дамблдор, отдал тогда монету двум соплякам? Он пробовал вспомнить и не мог. Единственным объяснением, и то притянутым за уши, было их соседство с несчастным братом Геллерта.

Что-то еще в словах Роджерса не давало ему покоя. Альбус снова воспользовался думосбором и обругал себя дураком: ну конечно! Тогда он представился фокусником, сейчас Роджерс сразу опознал в палочке оружие, хотя не идентифицировал ее правильно, а упомянул о каких-то «жезлах». И почти не удивился, увидев аппарацию – пусть даже назвал ее явно привычным для себя словом «портал». Имел дело с кем-то из магов, но не слишком близко? Эта гипотеза объясняла ровно половину случившегося, но для второй не годилась совершенно. Наверно, следовало оставить выводы до встречи в «Собаке и Утке» – тем более что пара у седьмого курса должна была начаться уже через полчаса.

  


  


Исчезновение монеты Стив заметил далеко не сразу. Он и не думал, что вид этого человека, этого мистера Дамблдора, непринужденно выступающего из темного вихря, будто из авто, отбросит его назад (вперед?), в то мгновение, когда пространство за спиной раскололось, и оттуда вышли все, кого он давно оплакал.

Он успел отдышаться, умыться, вспомнить, что Пегги обещала приехать в воскресенье, и даже налить себе чаю. Стол, на который Стив поставил чашку, был пуст. Болтать не в ваших интересах – так, кажется, было сказано? Что ж, доказательств у него больше не было: не стоило удивляться, если в субботу в «Собаке и Утке» не окажется никакого Дамблдора. Он вдруг с доходящей до смешного досадой пожалел об отсутствии Гугла – в котором можно было отыскать кого угодно, недаром Наташа его натаскивала. Ну хотя бы, за неимением… Стив придвинул альбом: карандаш заскользил по бумаге, на листе уверенно проступили внушительный нос, остро глядящие из-под очков глаза, ухоженная борода, несколько старомодный костюм – чуть ли не тот же самый, что и двадцать лет назад. Волшебник? А вдруг тот напиток, который Стив из ложной гордости не пожелал выпить в сорок втором, действительно мог принести удачу? Что ж, план начинал вырисовываться.

  


  


В «Собаке и Утке» отмечали наступающий уик-энд: все места были заняты, и Альбус уже подосадовал, что не подумал об этом, когда ему помахали из-за дальнего столика. Он протиснулся мимо сидящих, вскользь отмечая, что Роджерс облачился в какой-то ужасный мешковатый костюм, полностью скрывающий отличную фигуру – хорошую задницу Альбус способен был оценить в любой обстановке.

– Решил прийти заранее, – Роджерс потянул ему руку. – И, как видите, оказался прав. Честно говоря, мистер Дамблдор, я не слишком надеялся….

– …Что я появлюсь? Зря. Вы меня заинтриговали, мистер Роджерс или как вас там, а я отчаянно любопытен. И вот еще – я обещал помощь и привык держать слово.

Альбус понимал, что рисуется. Роджерс в этом смысле был совершенно безнадежен, судя по свадебному фото, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. В конце концов, никто не мешает тому встать и уйти, не так ли?

Но Роджерс не ушел – всего лишь кивнул:

– Я на это надеялся. Скажите, мистер Дамблдор – вы же не фокусник?

Альбус покачал головой:

– Вы о тех моих словах? Нет, не фокусник. Я школьный учитель, если это важно, но ваш вопрос… он наводит на определенные соображения. Вы и прежде имели дело с волшебниками?

– Да, – просто ответил Роджерс. – Они выглядели не так, как вы, и вели себя иначе, но… Обратиться к ним я больше не могу. А вы – четвертый… или нет – третий человек здесь, кто знает мое настоящее имя.

– Где – здесь? – быстро спросил Альбус. – В Англии?

Роджерс побарабанил пальцами по столу. В кружке, что стояла перед ним, оседала пена – кажется, к пиву он так и не притронулся.

– У меня все хорошо, – сказал он вместо ответа, – я женат на лучшей женщине в мире, и надеюсь, она со мной так же счастлива, как и я с ней, но… но стоило ей уехать на неделю, как я схватился за вашу монету.

– Любовь не лечится, – мягко заметил Альбус. – А если она взаимна…

– Дело не в любви. – Роджерс прикусил губу, явно желая, но решаясь говорить дальше. – В ней я уверен. Я не понимаю, что… – Он тряхнул головой: – Простите. Я не пациент, а вы не мой психо… не мой врач, чтобы все это выслушивать. Я знаю, о чем хотел бы вас попросить, но едва ли смогу дать какие-то объяснения.

– Не сможете или не имеете права? – Альбус подождал ответа, понял, что не дождется, и продолжил: – Тогда расскажите не все: например, как вы смогли так измениться? Или это тоже секрет?

Роджерс покачал головой:

– Какой там секрет. Когда мы встретились в Вулворт-билдинг и я отказался от вашего напитка удачи, Баки… Вы же помните его? – вдруг спохватился он. – Баки Барнса, моего друга? Его должны были отпустить в увольнительную перед отправкой на фронт, в Европу. Меня самого не брали даже во вспомогательные войска, но в тот вечер я познакомился с одним человеком – он искал добровольцев для эксперимента, который должен был увеличить их физические возможности. Он пригласил меня, и вот…

Альбус покивал. Он не очень-то представлял, что магглы вкладывают в понятие «эксперимент»: до Статута секретности их методы не особенно отличались от принятых у магов, но с тех пор слишком многое изменилось. Оставалось задать вопрос:

– В чем он состоял? Этот эксперимент?

– Воздействие излучения – но за него отвечал другой человек, – и одновременно введение внутрь сыворотки.

– И вы были первым, но не единственным? – осторожно спросил Альбус, пропустив пока мимо ушей слова о сыворотке. – Во время войны? А что стало с другими кандидатами? В их случаях эксперимент тоже оказался удачным?

Роджерс покачал головой:

– Других не было. Доктор Эрскин, тот человек, который меня выбрал, был убит сразу после…

У Альбуса захватило дух:

– Как вы сказали? Доктор Эрскин? Абрахам Эрскин?!

  


  


Остаток пути до дома Стив прошел пешком. Молчаливая стена деревьев высилась по одну сторону Риджмаунт-Гарденс, по другую, в длинном, занимающем целый квартал многоквартирном доме кое-где горел свет: после войны, рассказывала Пегги, многим жилье в нем оказалось не по карману. Их собственное окно – номер пятьдесят восемь, второй этаж – было предсказуемо темным, а накатившая при виде этой темноты тоска – такой пронзительно острой, что Стив едва не взвыл вслух. Прийти в себя, впрочем, он сумел почти сразу, стоило вспомнить сегодняшнюю встречу. Мистер Дамблдор так и не сказал ему, откуда знает Эрскина. Стив, как наяву, услышал его богатый, густой баритон, подумав мимоходом, что Дамблдор, должно быть, хороший учитель – из тех, кого любят ученики. «Здесь не место для подобного разговора, мистер Роджерс. Я в которых раз убеждаюсь, что слишком мало знаю ма… обычных людей, и предпочитаю не рисковать. Если вы согласитесь быть моим гостем…»

Он согласился сразу: во-первых, из-за того, что Дамблдор практически признал, кто он такой, а во-вторых… Два года назад он почти не солгал Пегги, а потом Говарду: о вмешательстве в прошлое тот же Брюс отзывался очень осторожно. Рассказы о будущем, говорил он, неминуемо вызовут изменения, которые никто не в состоянии отследить. Слишком ничтожен был шанс на победу над Таносом, чтобы вот так рисковать им.

Но Дамблдор этому миру не принадлежал. Растиражированная во всех газетах и союзников, и стран Оси история капитана Америки не говорила ему ровно ничего. В «Собаке и Утке» он казался не то что иностранцем – чужаком, хорошо осведомленным, но равнодушным ко всему, что его окружало. Никаких точек пересечения, кроме мистера Вальда в Бруклине – и доктора Эрскина сейчас.

  


  


Стив отпер дверь, поднялся на второй этаж, прошел по комнатам, щелкая выключателями. Твидовый пиджак отправился в шкаф: внутренний карман его оттягивал портсигар, который предстояло взять в руки в понедельник, в четырнадцать ноль-ноль. Взять – и, по совету Дамблдора, сохранять спокойствие.


	5. Глава 5

Альбус пил редко: слишком дорожил возможностью ясно мыслить, чтобы добровольно от нее отказываться. Объяснение, придуманное лет в шестнадцать и не раз потом им самим осмеянное, сейчас годилось как никогда. Домовик принес ему огневиски, Альбус пригубил, попытался привести мысли в порядок. С чего все началось? С гибели Арианы? Нет, раньше – с Геллерта, ослепительного, восемнадцатилетнего, с великолепным юношеским апломбом изрекающего: «Младшие братья посланы нам в наказание, не так ли?». Альбус отчаянно кивал, соглашаясь и думая только об одном: признаться или нет? Потом все рухнуло, покатилось, спустя полгода он кое-как выбрался из-под обломков и пошел преподавать в Хогвартс.

Еще через месяц незнакомая сова принесла письмо. Оно до сих пор хранилось в одном из ящиков, хотя автора давно не было в живых. «Мистер Дамблдор, меня зовут Бела Гриндельвальд, ваше имя я слышал от брата, – припомнил Альбус. – Мы не имеем сведений о нем с тех пор, как он уехал из Англии, и очень встревожены. Не знаете ли вы, куда он мог направиться? К сожалению, tante Батильда не отвечает на письма, и поэтому я позволил себе…» Он ответил сухо и коротко, едва ли не грубо. О том, что младший Гриндельвальд – сквиб, Альбус узнал, лишь получив второе письмо: поводом для него послужила только что опубликованная статья о методах адаптации сквибов, которую он написал в память об Ариане. В третьем по счету письме Бела вскользь упоминал, что по требованию объявившегося-таки Геллерта уезжает из дома – к счастью, ему выделяют содержание, так что он сможет учиться музыке, как давно желал, – и просил за своего знакомого, тоже сквиба – тот, не выказывая до двадцати с лишним лет никаких способностей, вдруг выдал нечто похожее на выброс магии. Знакомого звали Абрахам Эрскин.

Альбус согласился – к стыду своему, из корыстных побуждений, желая на живом примере изучить взаимодействие сквибов и магии. Эрскин, невысокий, прямой, суховатый, отлично знал себе цену: он выполнял все, что требовалось, настолько не скрывая своего скепсиса по отношению к происходящему, что Альбус, не выдержав, спросил:

– Зачем вы вообще приехали?

Эрскин пожал плечами:

– Семья. Они до сих пор на что-то надеются, пусть не говорят ни слова в упрек. Две недели моего времени – меньшее, чем я могу им отплатить. Но знаете, мистер Дамблдор, даже если вдруг так называемые «выбросы» – кавычки прозвучали отчетливо – действительно имели место, это ничего не изменило бы.

Альбус покачал головой:

– Напрасно иронизируете. Кое на что вы способны, хотя школьную программу не потянули бы. Пограничный случай, Herr Эрскин, вот что вы такое. Возможно…

– Вы напишете заключение? – перебил тот. – Меня полностью устраивает традиционный научный подход, знаете ли. Ваши фокусы могут быть интересны мальчишкам, не мне…

Альбус не выдержал – рассмеялся:

– Не стану напоминать вам про лисицу и виноград. Вы только что узнали, что обладаете еще одной способностью и сходу ее отвергли, не изучив – не слишком-то научно!

Эрскин пожал плечами, послушно проделал оставшиеся упражнения, откланялся и уехал. Больше они не виделись. Последнее письмо от Белы Гриндельвальда пришло в середине двадцатых: он писал, что уезжает в САСШ, не желая становиться еще одной жертвой безумных идей Геллерта, и советует отнестись к ним серьезно.

Несколькими годами позже Альбус осознал, что он был прав.

  


  


Сам того не осознавая, Стив ждал чего-то вроде путешествия сквозь квантовый мир – и, надо признать, не слишком ошибся. Стоило взять портсигар в руку, как его выдернуло из укромного уголка в Риджмаунт-парке, будто рыбу, попавшую на крючок. Само перемещение показалось мгновенным. Он пошатнулся, но устоял, ошеломленно оглядываясь. Дамблдор уже был здесь и потянулся помочь, но Стив успел отвести его руку:

– Спасибо, все в порядке.

– Вы уже перемещались таким способом? – последовал быстрый вопрос.

– Почти, – ответил Стив и, повинуясь приглашающему жесту, уселся на потертый диван. Квартира была как квартира – ничем не примечательная, обставленная подержанной мебелью, явно нежилая.

– Не слишком уютно, зато полностью безопасно, – сказал Дамблдор. – Самая сильная защита, какую я мог поставить. Выпьете что-нибудь? Если не ошибаюсь, здесь должен быть виски…

Стив и сам не знал, чего ждал от этого визита. Но уж точно не обстановки, до смешного напоминавшей безликие номера в дешевых отелях. В двадцать первом веке они с Сэмом не раз останавливались в таких, мотаясь по всему миру в поисках Баки.

– Итак. – Дамблдор уселся на стул напротив. Одет он был все так же щегольски, от начищенных до блеска ботинок до безупречно повязанного галстука. – Абрахам Эрскин. Возможно, между вашим и моим с ним знакомством никакой связи нет. Но совпадений слишком много, а я давно понял: если жизнь мне настойчиво на что-то намекает, к намеку следует прислушаться. Согласны?

Стив кивнул. Времени у него было не слишком много. Пегги вернулась накануне вечером, и, счастливо обнимая ее, он едва не передумал. Уж такую-то мелочь рядом с ней он способен вытерпеть!

– Все в порядке? – спросила она, отстранившись.

Стив улыбнулся:

– Скучал, ходил в паб, получил карточки на бензин. Рисовал.

– Для журнала?

– Нет, для души. Воспоминания одолели. Приготовил ужин…

– Покажешь?

Он вопросительно поднял бровь:

– Ужин?

Пегги рассмеялась, взъерошила ему волосы:

– В Шеффилде были перебои с электричеством. Пришлось согреваться как в детстве, бутылками с горячей водой.

– Здесь все-таки Лондон. И потом…

– Ты лучше любой бутылки, – закончила она. – Сходим завтра к маме? Я освобожусь не позже четырех.

– Конечно. Я собирался пойти в парк, судя по прогнозу, будет хороший свет.

  


  


Он вынырнул из воспоминаний. Дамблдор вопросительно смотрел на него, и Стив не нашел ничего лучше, чем спросить:

– Он был волшебник? Как вы?

– Абрахам Эрскин? Одним словом тут не ответишь. На уроках, простите за сравнение, я обычно я провожу аналогию с немотой. Эрскин был нем, но не глух к волшебству: чувствовал магию и мог воспользоваться кое-какими ее возможностями, но сам магической силы был практически лишен. Кстати, когда мы с ним встретились, его это более чем устраивало. Но все-таки я хотел бы убедиться, что мы говорим об одном и том же человеке. Существуют способы…

Стив старался сдерживаться. Не похоже было, что этот учительский тон был выбран безотчетно. Он вдруг вспомнил Сэма и то, что тот называл «психологией для чайников». Дамблдор так явно пристраивался сверху, что невольно чесались кулаки.

– Хотите сказать, что читаете мои мысли?

Дамблдор отшатнулся, умолкнув на полуслове:

– Ни в коем случае, мистер Роджерс! Я никогда не позволил бы себе…

– Очень на это надеюсь, – отрезал Стив. – Что касается Эрскина, то я, если не забыли, художник. Вот, смотрите.

Набросок был неплох – вчера после ужина Стив показал его Пегги, и та пришла в восторг. Дамблдор принял у него листок, вгляделся, хмурясь:

– Да, это он. С поправкой на тридцать лет, конечно. Выражение схвачено на редкость удачно. Вы очень выросли, мистер Роджерс.

– Во всех смыслах, – усмехнулся Стив. – Простите за резкость, но к чтению мыслей у меня не лучшее отношение.

Дамблдор ответил ему такой же усмешкой:

– Не знаю, с чем пришлось столкнуться вам, но мне, чтобы что-то узнать, пришлось бы как минимум достать палочку. Вернемся к началу: вы сказали, что знаете, чего именно хотите от меня. Чего же?

– Напиток, который вы предлагали мне в прошлый раз.

– Феликс Фелицис? – Дамблдор умолк – кажется, что-то про себя прикидывая. – Только если вы готовы ждать. Долго он не хранится, а готовится в течение полугода. Возможно, получится раздобыть порцию и раньше…. Но, мистер Роджерс, в прошлый раз – он выделил голосом последние слова – вы отлично без него справились. Неизвестно, что было бы, выпей вы тогда зелье удачи. Возможно, Эрскин прошел бы мимо?

– А я бы сдох от пневмонии или сердечного приступа, не дожив до тридцати. Удачней некуда. И главное, – вдруг спохватился Стив, – Баки! Если бы я не попал на фронт, я бы его не вытащил!

– Ваш друг? Так он жив?

– Ну конечно, – начал Стив уверенно – и запнулся, когда в лицо будто ударило ледяным ветром. Он помотал головой. Баки был жив и в безопасности, и все сразу понял, когда Стив сказал, что не может без Пегги. А прошлое уж прошло, вот и все. – Я так думаю, – пробормотал он наконец.

Дамблдор покивал. Вид у него был какой-то отсутствующий.

– Зелье, – пробормотал он. – Вот что, мистер Роджерс. Наша с вами история нравится мне все меньше. Я ума не приложу, что получится, если маггл – в смысле, не волшебник – воспользуется чарами, наложенными на монету, но отлично знаю, что будет, если он выпьет зелье. Ничего. Исключения существуют, но их можно по пальцам перечесть, и Феликс Фелицис не из их числа. Не представляю, что на меня нашло, когда я вам его предложил. Я не отказываю в вашей просьбе, но прошу еще хотя бы об одной встрече – проверить ваши магические способности. И главное, мистер Роджерс, вы так и не сказали мне, почему вам потребовалась помощь.

  


  


Уходить Альбус не торопился. На кухне действительно нашелся огневиски: он изучил этикетку и предпочел чай. Защищенная квартира пустовала несколько лет, но отказываться от нее было глупо: непредвиденные случаи никто не отменял. Например, случай Стива Роджерса. Альбус прислушался к себе и вдруг рассмеялся вслух: он уже и не помнил, чтобы так безоговорочно чем-то увлекался. Или кем-то? Нет, Роджерс, хоть и блондин, был определенно не в его вкусе, и опять же – жена, напомнил он себе. Но загадка требовала решения. Проще всего было предположить, что он тоже сквиб. Добрую половину вопросов это снимало, вот только не многовато ли получалось сквибов? И как объяснить его, Роджерса, осведомленность, пусть и несколько странную?

Он перечислил про себя, что следовало захватить в следующий раз: запасную палочку – отдавать в чужие руки бузинную, Старшую, Альбус не собирался. Думосбор, раз уж Роджерс так настроен против легилименции. Пожалуй, малый набор противоядий – кое-что в его поведении наводило на определенные мысли. Нет, об Империусе речи не шло, но то, что Альбус поначалу принял за спокойствие, равновесие тела и духа, при ближайшем рассмотрении выглядело похожим на какой-то ступор. По правде говоря, он заметил только два момента, когда Роджерс среагировал нормально: при упоминании о жене и о лучшем друге – Баки, кажется. Да и то, со вторым он явно запутался – значит, нельзя было исключить и подчищенные воспоминания. Что же касалось жены… он слишком сильно упирал на то, что полностью счастлив, и с этим счастьем ни разу не вязались ни взгляд утопающего, ни монета в качестве соломинки, за которую он ухватился.

Для начала довольно, решил Альбус, но встать так и не успел. В двух шагах от него возник и пробежался вперевалку по комнате знакомый полупрозрачный силуэт Патронуса: кабан-бородавочник.

– Срочно свяжись со мной. Мисс Смит убита в собственном доме! Аврорату выдан ордер на арест ее домовихи!

Альбус вскочил на ноги. Том! Опять Том – он навещал старуху Хепзибу Смит несколько месяцев кряду, но недели две назад визиты прекратились. Альбус думал, что просчитал его: Том вываживал мисс Смит, чтобы потом выбрать слабину и вернуться, как ни в чем не бывало, в ее гостеприимные объятия. Обычно блудного красавчика после возвращения ждали упитанный телец и открытый кошелек, но Том – Том был не просто красавчиком. Лорд Волдеморт! Альбус горько усмехнулся: от прозвища за версту разило комплексом неполноценности. Но убивал Том хладнокровно и по-настоящему, причем далеко не впервые. И, выбросив до времени из головы Стива Роджерса и его проблемы, Альбус аппарировал.

  


  


– Почему ты о нем вспомнил? – спросила Пегги. Стив всегда уступал ей место за рулем – почему-то именно к автомобилям этого времени, медленным и неуклюжим, как жуки-навозники, он так и не смог привыкнуть заново. Белый «Остин» ловко обогнул ограждение: дорогу опять ремонтировали. – И даже собрался писать портрет? Кстати, ни разу не видела, как ты пишешь маслом.

Вернувшись домой, Стив успел закончить набросок, приколоть его к мольберту и натянуть на подрамник новый холст. С маслом он действительно почти не работал, хотя не удержался и еще с первых гонораров купил свою давнюю мечту – набор от «Виндзор и Ньютон».

– Сам не знаю. – Он помедлил. – Увидел человека, который мне о нем напомнил. Портрет – в какой-то степени попытка воздать ему должное.

– Хм… – Пегги посигналила перебегающим дорогу детям в школьной форме. – Тебе бы спросить у Говарда – они с Эрскином довольно долго работали вместе. Мне кажется, он будет рад, если ты напишешь. Я им помогала, но совсем немного.

– У Эрскина была семья?

Пегги покачала головой:

– О родителях я не слышала – он был уже очень немолод. Жена… она умерла в сороковом – собственно, после этого Эрскин и согласился на побег.

– Нацисты?

– В какой-то степени. Она была залогом того, что он на них работал. Мы связались с ним на несколько лет раньше, но он категорически отказывался покидать ее. А вытащить двоих, сам понимаешь, намного труднее. Могла и покончить с собой – она постоянно уговаривала его бежать. – Она помолчала, искоса поглядывая на него. – Стив? Я не должна спрашивать – но ты не думаешь вернуться?

– Я не… – начал он и тут же осекся. – Вернуться – куда?

– К Капитану Америке. Ты вспоминаешь про Эрскина, и, кажется, начал курить, и… и я вдруг подумала: мы с тобой вместе такое бы провернули! Эти рамки, в которые ты себя загнал – тебе в них тесно, я же вижу. Конечно, Стив Роджерс не воскреснет, но ведь можно остаться Роджером Картером? Понимаешь, – она прикусила губу, – я все время боюсь, что вернусь однажды, а тебя нет. Даже когда ты не отвечаешь на звонки…

– Пеггс, – он потянулся к ней, накрыл ладонью лежащую на руле руку, – ну что ты. Я ни минуты…

Она отрывисто кивнула:

– Знаю. Нашло что-то. Советы испытали атомную бомбу – наверно, в этом дело.

– Все будет хорошо, – сказал он, не убирая руки. Она выкрутила руль, припарковала «Остин» у дома миссис Картер и только после этого ответила:

– Надеюсь.


	6. Глава 6

Второе перемещение далось Стиву гораздо легче. Он заранее успел уйти в самую глубь парка, где по буднему времени не было никого, кроме дроздов и белок, и даже без особого удовольствия выкурил сигарету. Не удивительно, что Пегги заметила портсигар – она замечала абсолютно все. Ничего Стив не желал сильнее, чем разобраться наконец с тем, что мешало ему жить, и свести ложь к необходимому минимуму.

За неделю невзрачная квартира успела измениться: на столе появилось множество предметов, которым больше подошли бы не современные интерьеры, а какая-нибудь келья алхимика. Дамблдор поднялся ему навстречу. Секунду Стив соображал, что же с ним не так, и вдруг понял: Дамблдор постарел. Будто прибавил за неделю десяток лет: даже спина, до того безупречно прямая, сгорбилась.

– С вами все в порядке?

Он и сам не ожидал, что задаст вопрос. До сих пор Дамблдор был для него сначала взрослым, а значит, опасным типом, потом – странным чудаком, в последние недели – шансом на спасение. Кто интересуется личной жизнью врача или учителя? Особенно в этом времени, где он не имел права ни во что встревать?

– Я могу вам чем-то помочь? – спросил он, окончательно смешавшись.

Дамблдор покачал головой:

– Спасибо, мистер Роджерс. Неприятности с учеником… бывшим. Когда такое происходит, винишь прежде всего себя. Возможно, я не должен был… – Он встряхнулся: – Да вы и помогаете: во всяком случае, наше с вами исследование отлично отвлекает. И… вы подумали над моим вопросом? Что с вами не так?

– Не очень-то я в этом хорош, – начал Стив. – В объяснениях. У меня есть все, к чему я стремился, и я должен быть счастлив, но…

– Но вы несчастливы. Пойдем дальше: как это ощущается? Впали в апатию? Хотя нет, непохоже, – ответил он сам себе. – У вас что-то болит? Чувствуете, что забыли о чем-то важном? Слышите голоса в голове? Совершаете какие-то поступки, сами того не желая?

– Ничего из перечисленного. Скорее… Мистер Дамблдор, вы когда-нибудь голодали? – спросил он, почти ожидая услышать «нет» – от такого-то франта!

Но тот кивнул:

– Недолго. В детстве.

– Тогда я, наверно, смогу объяснить. Когда недоедаешь, все время об этом думаешь. О еде. Можно отвлечься ненадолго – я отвлекался, когда рисовал, – но забыть невозможно. Даже… даже когда удавалось что-то продать или Баки приносил пару-другую долларов, мы знали, что их не хватит, и опять придется…

Он беспомощно пожал плечами.

– «Не очень-то хорош»? – повторил Дамблдор. – По-моему, вы отлично все описали. Правда, объяснений существует больше одного: ничуть не магические угрызения совести, например. Причину вы можете не помнить, но последствия остаются. Или влияние чар. Или воздействие зелий – хотя и с меньшей вероятностью. Что ж, попробуем сократить список: когда вы это почувствовали впервые? После того, как Эрскин ввел вам сыворотку?

Ответ у Стива был – но выкладывать его Дамблдору он пока не собирался.

– Нет, – начал он, старательно подбирая слова, – Позже. На войне и сразу после… ну, трудно было понять, настоящий это голод или фантомный. Но когда все более или менее наладилось... – Он передернул плечами: меньше всего слово «наладилось» подходило к тем бесконечным, безнадежным неделям после Щелчка. – В общем, еды стало достаточно, но я был уверен, что потерял Пегги навсегда…. И Баки тоже, конечно, – поспешно договорил он, сам не понимая, как мог забыть о нем. – А потом оказалось, что они живы, и мы с Пегги поженились, и… и все хорошо. Но… Я бы вытерпел, – он кивнул, убеждая заодно и себя, – но Пегги – она все чувствует, и она совершенно не заслужила…

– Хм… – только и сказал Дамблдор. – Хм… Вы определенно недоговариваете, мистер Роджерс. Жаль. Что ж, пройдем пока стандартную проверку. Вот, возьмите.

Палочка, которую не без трепета принял Стив, ощущалась в руке обычным куском дерева:

– Ничего не чувствуете? Тепло, вибрацию? Нет? Поздравляю, мистер Роджерс, вы не волшебник. – Дамблдор ухмыльнулся. – Простите, не удержался. Будь вы волшебником, даже рожденным в обычной семье, ваше имя появилось бы в книге Доступа, и вас ожидало бы обучение в Илверморни. – Он подождал, но Стив предпочел не задавать вопросов – просто потому, что информации было слишком много. – Теперь исключим проклятия.

Свою палочку, суковатую, изогнутую, он держал очень бережно, но колдовство его после алых вихрей Ванды и повелительных жестов Стрейнджа выглядело каким-то игрушечным.

– Фините Инкантатем!

Палочка выписала затейливый пируэт, ткнула в сторону Стива, и на него пахнуло горячим воздухом.

– А, почувствовали? – довольно сказал Дамблдор. – Значит, я недалек от истины. Но опять-таки, никаких проклятий на вас не наложено.

– А если бы они были?..

– Вы бы заметили. Снятие проклятия, особенно давнего – процесс не самый приятный. Продолжаем? – Он огладил бороду. – С зельями все несколько сложнее. Эрскин мог их использовать, на это его сил хватило бы, но в зельеварении он был даже не дилетантом – профаном. Неизвестно, что он додумался бы добавить в эту вашу сыворотку, при его-то отношении ко всему магическому. Яд и лекарство – одно и то же, все решает доза, – процитировал он, и Стив машинально откликнулся:

– Парацельс, – и снова, как наяву, представил собственные пальцы, скользящие по клавиатуре старкпада, и возникающие в строке поиска буквы – голосовой ввод ему почему-то не нравился.

– Верно, – благодушно кивнул Дамблдор и тут же усмехнулся: – Простите, привычка. Фон Хохенхайм был безусловно прав. Существуют противоядия широкого спектра действия, но пользоваться ими я бы не рискнул: не факт, что они не отменят действие вашей сыворотки. Или… – он взглянул поверх очков, – вас могли отравить чем-то еще?

Ошеломленный Стив только помотал головой. Дамблдор в эти минуты неуловимо походил на кого-то: не на Тони – тот, при всей своей гениальности, не слишком годился в наставники. На Брюса, вот на кого, подумал он внезапно: на прежнего Брюса с зеленым монстром внутри.

– Значит, не будем плодить сущности. – Дамблдор взмахнул палочкой, уже совершенно не прячась: в воздухе появились полупрозрачные круглые часы с фигурными стрелками, до смешного напоминающие изображения на виртуальном экране тех же старкпадов. – Через час мне придется уйти: боюсь, мы не успеем закончить…

– Закончим через неделю, – отозвался Стив.

– Отлично. Видите ли, я пока не представляю, куда нам двигаться дальше. Мне нужны хоть какие-то сведения, на которые можно опереться. Каким образом вам вводили эту сыворотку?

Стив открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но сказал почему-то совсем другое:

– Он работал на нацистов до того как попасть в Америку. Эрскин. Вы знали?

– На… – Дамблдор нахмурился, но тут же требовательно уставился на Стива. – Поясните.

– Насколько мне известно, им нужна была именно сыворотка. Они же на этом были повернуты – юберменш, сверхчеловек. Он проводил исследования под надзором, вместе с их учеными. Его жену держали как заложницу, так что он не мог отказаться…

– И сделал? – быстро спросил Дамблдор.

– Да.

– Вы видели результат?

Стив придвинул к себе лист бумаги, несколькими штрихами набросал кошмарную рожу Красного Черепа:

– Его звали Иоганн Шмидт. Он был гораздо сильнее обычного человека, но внешне… Мышцы без кожи, и цвет такой же. Как пособия у нас в классе по рисованию. Экорше.

Дамблдор поднес рисунок к глазам:

– Имя не самое редкое. Любопытно. Значит, потом Эрскин повторил свой опыт, верно? И добавил некий ингредиент, который позволил улучшить… – Он провел ладонью в воздухе, очерчивая Стивову фигуру. – Насколько ему было позволено в Америке распоряжаться своей свободой, как по-вашему?

– Я могу спросить у Пегги, – ответил Стив угрюмо. Вряд ли во время войны Эрскину позволялось разгуливать где попало: охраняли его не хуже, чем президента, и все равно не уберегли. – Она помогала ему бежать. И после работала вместе с ним… Но почему ингредиент? – вдруг пришло ему в голову. – А вита-лучи? Они воздействовали одновременно с сывороткой!

– Так. – Дамблдор помедлил, потом решительно тряхнул головой: – Я должен увидеть все своими глазами, мистер Роджерс. Никакого чтения мыслей, – он предупреждающе поднял руку. – Я просто загляну в ваше воспоминание: ровно настолько, насколько вы мне позволите. Вот, смотрите – он прикоснулся палочкой к виску, отвел ее в сторону, и за ней потянулся белесый завиток, как струйка дыма. – Это и есть воспоминание. Я помещу его в сосуд – он называется думосбором. Теперь мы можем его увидеть: достаточно погрузить туда лицо. Рискнете?

Поддаваться на слабо Стив давно разучился. Но Дамблдор был прав: за этот час пустота внутри отступила, притаилась – будто напугавшись чего-то.

– Да.

  


  


Красно-бурые кирпичные стены и ржавое железо пожарной лестницы Стив узнал сразу. Все было реальным – протяни руку и дотронься, – и одновременно далеким, как на старой кинопленке. Франт в песочного цвета пальто ловко перепрыгнул через лужу и остановился, вопросительно глядя на колыхнувшиеся кусты.

– Джентльмены, не желаете немного заработать?

– Узнаете? – спросили за спиной. Стив едва не подпрыгнул. Дамблдор смотрел на него с тем же насмешливо-терпеливым выражением. – Я хотел, чтобы вы убедились…

Он не слушал. Баки – настоящий, десятилетний, живой, – привычно задвинул за спину малорослого тощего Стива и выступил вперед. Стив жадно разглядывал непременный вихор надо лбом, темные прямые брови, ямочку на подбородке, серые недоверчивые глаза… Как же он, оказывается, скучал!

– Что с ним будет? – бросил он через плечо. – С воспоминанием?

– Верну обратно. Жаль будет с ним расстаться. А что? Вы что-то вспомнили?

Стив с сожалением покачал головой. Он хотел это воспоминание. Хотел возвращаться сюда, снова и снова окунаться в то мгновение, когда у них не было большей печали, чем очередная драка с О’Брайеном или пустой капустный суп на ужин.

– Сейчас мы вернемся, – предупредил Дамблдор за мгновение до того, как оба снова оказались в комнате. – А что было потом? Когда я вошел в подъезд?

Стив усмехнулся:

– Мы залезли на крышу, чтобы не пропустить вашего возвращения и получить еще одну монету.

– И не пропустили, – серьезно кивнул Дамблдор. – Так что, согласны? Для начала хотелось бы увидеть первый неудачный вариант…

Вспоминать Красного Черепа было тем еще удовольствием. Стив надеялся, что не выдал ничего лишнего, и оборвал воспоминание сразу после того, как «Валькирия» поднялась в воздух.

– Нет, – ответил он на вопросительный взгляд Дамблдора. – Это не то, что мне хотелось бы увидеть снова.

Со стороны погружение в прошлое выглядело забавно. Склонившаяся над сосудом фигура замерла неподвижно: чтобы отвлечься от лицезрения чужой задницы, Стив отошел к окну и выглянул из-за шторы. По улице, очень похожей на Риджмаунт-Гарденс, ехал велосипедист, девушка выгуливала собаку...

– Кто он? – Дамблдор вынырнул из своего думосбора и в два шага пересек комнату. – Не этот… подопытный, а второй? – и, пока Стив соображал, о ком идет речь, шагнул почти вплотную: – Знакомое лицо.

– Второй? Низкорослый уродец? – уточнил Стив. – Его зовут Арним Зола.

– Ну, хотя бы не Шмидт, – сухо усмехнулся Дамблдор. Под глазом у него мелко забилась жилка.– Немец? Австриец? Кто он такой? О Шмидте вы говорили исключительно в прошедшем времени, но об этом Золе – в настоящем.

– Он… – начал Стив, вдруг осознав то, о чем должен был вспомнить давным-давно: об операции «Скрепка», которой судя по всему, и стала одной из причин их переезда. А значит… Все прошло, повторил он. Никакого Золы, даже его цифровой копии, больше не существовало. – Работал в Германии вместе с Эрскином. После его побега пытался воссоздать рецепт сыворотки. Жив. Отбывает срок.

Дамблдор кивнул:

– Уже лучше. Я наведу справки. Что ж, последний заход, мистер Роджерс? Ваше преображение.

На этот раз они пошли вдвоем. Наблюдать за заморышем, который проводил тоскливым взглядом уходящую по ступеням Пегги, было даже забавно, если бы не воспоминание о боли – и о неминуемой гибели Эрскина. Чего Стив не ожидал, так это судорожного вздоха, почти всхлипа за спиной и пальцев, вцепившихся в плечо.

– Мерлин, – пробормотал Дамблдор, – Да это же…

– Что?

Тот не произнес больше ни слова, пока воспоминание не закончилось и, оказавшись в комнате, тяжело оперся о край стола.

– Не знаю, чего еще ваш Эрскин намешал туда, но одну составляющую сыворотки я вам назову. Для начала скажите, мистер Роджерс, вы заметили, чем она пахнет?

– До введения – ничем, – раздраженно ответил Стив: намеки и недомолвки ему изрядно надоели. – Хронический насморк, знаете ли. После… – Он нахмурился, припоминая: – духами Пегги – она подбежала к нам первая, и дымом, и холодом – тот диверсант не только убил Эрскина, но и взорвал камеру и большой морозильник с образцами… – Он помедлил. – Хотя нет, запах я, кажется, уловил еще до взрыва.

– Так и есть, – кивнул Дамблдор. – Очень характерный перламутровый блеск. Для каждого свой аромат. И этот спиральный дымок - заметили? Зелье называется Амортенция: формально это не яд, но мой коллега-зельевар считает его одним из самых могущественных и опасных в мире, и я склонен с ним согласиться.

– И что оно делает?

– Вызывает безумное, непреодолимое влечение к тому, кто его сварил.


	7. Глава 7

Альбус чувствовал себя не просто уставшим – почти больным. Даже занятия у четверокурсников – самый ужасный возраст, по его твердому убеждению – ни разу так не выматывали, как полтора часа наедине со Стивом Роджерсом и его упрямством. В какой-то степени он одержал победу, но понятия не имел, что с ней делать дальше. Противоядие от Амортенции готовилось элементарно: Гораций варил его на пари за четверть часа. Альбус был намерен принести его на следующую встречу, но…

Проблема Стива Роджерса все больше напоминала легендарную гидру: стоило найти ответ на один вопрос, как тут же возникала пара новых. Амортенция не предполагала никакого дискомфорта, особенно если предмет желаний отвечал опоенному взаимностью. Альбус даже представить не мог, с чего Эрскин решил воспользоваться именно этим зельем для своего снадобья. Идиотом тот не был – и уж наверняка не стал бы добавлять составляющую, не изучив как следует ее действие.

И вот еще что: Роджерс упомянул, что состав сыворотки пытались повторить, но не сказал, насколько удачной была попытка этого Золы. Альбус так и не вспомнил, где мог его видеть: все, до чего он додумался – справиться в архивах Дурмштранга. Стефан Крум, декан и его добрый знакомый, был убит, с его преемником Альбуса ничто не связывало: полагался он только на репутацию. Он уже заканчивал письмо, когда вдруг понял, к кому должен был пойти в первую очередь.

– Ты бы непременно догадался, Альбус! Ты просто слишком нетерпелив! – Гораций Слагхорн исходил самодовольством, особенно после третьей порции «Старого Огдена» двадцатилетней выдержки. – Вспомни хотя бы Альберта Больштедского – не он ли в «Трактате о женских секретах» утверждал, что «tenere» в наименовании зелья следует истолковывать как «связывать»? Ее – Амортенции – добавление на втором этапе приготовления, по его догадке, способствует алхимической свадьбе ингредиентов и более полному проявлению общих свойств зелья. Не думаю, что нашлись бы болваны, способные вот так зазря ее истратить, – прибавил он после некоторого раздумья. – Я бы не стал. – И закусил засахаренным ананасом.

  


  


Пегги была дома. В любимом шелковом, туго подпоясанном домашнем платье винно-красного цвета, с небрежно заколотыми на затылке волосами, она устроилась на диване, подобрав под себя ноги. На столике стояла чашка с чаем, рядом кверху переплетом лежала раскрытая книга. Стив успел прочитать название «Вся королевская рать». Пегги улыбнулась, проследив его взгляд:

– Говард посоветовал. Не сомневаюсь, что из-за главного героя – его зовут Вилли Старк.

Он ухмыльнулся в ответ. Еще вчера, еще сегодня утром он, не медля ни минуты, сел бы рядом и потянулся за поцелуем, снова поражаясь, как ему повезло. Но сейчас он не ощущал ничего, кроме вины: неужели его так тянуло к Пегги из-за этого зелья? Быть не может! Дамблдор не снизошел до разъяснений, оставил их до следующего раза, но одно Стив услышал четко: «к тому, кто его сварил». Что ж тогда не к Эрскину? Или не к Говарду, раз уж Эрскин умер?

Он отвернулся, осторожно устанавливая мольберт-треногу у окна.

– Покажешь?

Стив виновато кивнул, снял ткань, которой прикрывал полотно. После визита к Дамблдору он провел в парке битых два часа: пора было взглянуть на дело рук своих свежим взглядом. Человек на портрете сохранил несомненное сходство с Эрскином – но ничуть не меньше походил теперь на Дамблдора. Под лабораторным халатом угадывался щегольской светлый костюм, свет падал так, что тени на лице складывались в короткую бородку, а за спиной вырастали в гигантскую черную фигуру, занимающую большую часть пространства.

– О, – сказала Пегги. – О. Кажется, я понимаю. Как ты собираешься ее назвать?

Стив снова взглянул на портрет:

– Ученик чародея.

– Поразительно, – сказала она, поднимаясь с дивана и подходя ближе. – Меня не удивить ни гениями, ни людьми не от мира сего, но Эрскин… ты действительно это уловил. То, как он относился к своим исследованиям. Знаешь, он требовал, чтобы я зажигала и гасила горелку и включала рубильник в лаборатории – говорил, это приносит удачу...

Пегги обернулась, оказавшись со Стивом лицом к лицу:

– А как ты назвал бы мой портрет?

– Амор, – вырвалось у него.

Она кивнула без улыбки, все еще не сводя с него глаз:

– Так вот, о гениях. Я разговаривала с Говардом: его очень задел твой отказ, и все это время он носился с мыслью о путешествии во времени, пытался что-то сделать – как я поняла, безрезультатно. Он сказал, что ты был прав: будь ты действительно Роджером Картером, рисовальщиком иллюстраций, твое перемещение ни на чем не сказалось бы. Но Стивен Роджерс, Капитан Америка, слишком важен для… для всего мира. Невозможно вытащить его из одного времени и вставить в другое без ущерба для истории. Но ведь это значит, что тебе, как Роджеру Картеру, не обязательно прятаться! Помнишь, я говорила о том, чтобы работать вместе? Если исходить из построений Говарда, твое участие как рядового агента ничего не изменит. Можно же начать с малого: например, с завтрашней поездки. Какая разница, кто будет сидеть за рулем?

  


  


Сон не шел. Часы в гостиной пробили полночь, потом половину первого. Пегги, отложив книгу, тихо дышала рядом. Когда он все-таки отказался, она не произнесла ни слова – кивнула и занялась домашними делами. Стив не знал, что сделал бы днем раньше: согласился бы и поехал? Помирился бы с Говардом? До сих пор любовь служила оправданием всему, даже его лжи: он был твердо уверен, что и не лгал почти. Он – или Амортенция? Да ведь и еще не поздно, пришла в голову спасительная мысль. Разбудить ее прямо сейчас, сказать, что ошибся, любить ее…

Стив перехватил левой рукой уже потянувшуюся правую, заставил себя лежать неподвижно. Хотелось есть – но он отлично понимал, что это за голод. Ничему нельзя было доверять – ни ощущениям, ни даже собственному телу. Так вот как оно бывает. Вот о чем несколько раз проговаривался Баки – о том, что действительность в любую секунду грозила схлопнуться, обернуться криокамерой или пыточным креслом. Мысль мелькнула и ушла: Стив пошевелился, в ноздри ударил вдруг тот самый запах: дыма, снега, помады для волос. Она уедет! Уедет на целый день, и ему снова придется ждать в пустой комнате…

Он еще раз попробовал сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь другом, но картинка упорно ускользала, так что приходилось отвоевывать ее шаг за шагом. Дамблдор и серая струйка, протянувшаяся за палочкой от виска, думосбор на столе – знал бы Тони, что его М.О.Р.Г. давно уже изобретен! – красная кирпичная кладка их дома в Бруклине, лицо.… Он лежал, вытянув руки по швам, боясь шевельнуться, будто малейшее движение снова запустило бы работу зелья, пытался сложить лицо Баки из хранившихся в памяти деталей, но так и не мог.

Не выдержав, он встал и бесшумно прокрался в гостиную, подхватил лежащий на столе альбом для набросков, прочертил первую линию. Рука помнила больше – не зря он когда-то мог на спор нарисовать Баки с завязанными глазами.

Слабый звук за спиной заставил его обернуться: дверь в спальню была по-прежнему закрыта – должно быть, ветка ударила в стекло.

  


  


– Вы были совершенно правы, мистер Дамблдор, – рубанул Роджерс, едва только сработал портключ. Альбус, не ожидавший такого напора, изумленно на него уставился. Пиджак на Роджерсе по-прежнему висел мешком, из-под него виднелись подтяжки и скучная рубашка в клетку – но сам Роджерс очевидно изменился, будто в большом, спокойном, красивом до нелепости теле вдруг воскрес нервный и задиристый юнец из сорок второго.

– В чем именно?

– В том, что происходит. Я стараюсь думать о… о некоторых вещах и не могу. Раньше-то я принимал это как должное. Что я все время думаю только о…

– О вашей жене?

Роджерс коротко кивнул:

– Да, будто ничего, кроме нее, не имеет значения. Я пробовал концентрироваться – может, пару раз и получилось, но с трудом.

– Получилось? Вы хотите сказать, мистер Роджерс, что сумели преодолеть действие Амортенции? Как?!

– Да не знаю я, сумел или не сумел, – сказал тот с досадой. – Помогало, если я рисовал… то, о чем хотел думать. Вы мне другое скажите – зачем? Зачем Эрскин это сделал?

Вопрос был резонный, но Альбус медлил, стараясь выровнять дыхание. Какой материал! Уникальный, неслыханный! Насколько он знал, справиться с правильно сваренной Амортенцией еще никому в писаной истории не удавалось. Конечно, стоило сделать скидку на качество зелья – мало ли что Эрскин там наварил, – и все же…

Всю прошедшую неделю он яростно рылся в книгах, попеременно приходя в исследовательский восторг и проклиная себя за то, что не распознал приворотное зелье сразу, хотя сам говорил об исключениях. А ведь мог вспомнить того же Риддла-старшего и несчастную Меропу – тоже почти сквиба, кстати сказать! Слабым оправданием в случае Роджерса служила только лишняя фигура – вот если бы Эрскин завязал приворот на себя…

– Кое-что мне удалось выяснить, – ответил он наконец. – Скорее всего предполагалось, что Амортенция свяжет все прочие составляющие сыворотки в единое целое, усиливая ее воздействие на ваш организм. Вам знакомо понятие системы? – спросил он, понимая, что опять впадает в учительский тон. – Когда целое представляет собой нечто большее, чем просто сумма элементов? При правильном ходе событий Амортенция должна была выполнить свое предназначение и полностью разрушиться. Но кто знает, что еще входило в состав и насколько точно Эрскин следовал рецепту?

– Пегги сказала, что помогала ему, – глухо отозвался Роджерс. – Что-то зажигала и включала. Он просил ее постоянно…

– Вы признались ей? – вырвалось у Альбуса.

– Как вы это себе представляете? «Дорогая, на самом деле я тебя не люблю, во всем виновато приворотное зелье»? – Он беззвучно пошевелил губами – похоже, выругался. – Самое поганое, мистер Дамблдор, что я больше ни в чем не уверен. Вы говорили, что существует противоядие?

Альбус извлек из кармана хрустальный флакон, презентованный ему Слагхорном: тот не удержался от соблазна собственноручно сварить зелье, сопроводив процесс целым потоком советов и наставлений.

– Вы уверены, мистер Роджерс? Как я уже говорил, мы сильно рискуем… то есть вы рискуете. Что скажет ваша жена, если вы вернетесь в прежнюю физическую форму?

– Она не захочет обманываться. Пегги всегда предпочитала правду, даже самую горькую. Когда Баки погиб, она… она поцеловала меня перед тем как… – Он умолк и растерянно взглянул на Альбуса. – Ох. Вот опять. Я совсем не то собирался…

Тот кивнул, начиная что-то соображать.

– Мистер Роджерс, я могу попросить об одолжении? Противоядие никуда от нас не денется. А я и в самом деле никогда не слышал, чтобы действие Амортенции удавалось пересилить… Хотя, – пробормотал он себе под нос, – почему бы и нет? В конце концов, с Империусом-то справляются… Извините. Так вот, попробуйте при мне заговорить о… скажем, о вашем друге. Разве вы не упоминали раньше, что он выжил?

– Он выжил, но… в смысле, мы с Пегги думали, что он погиб, но на самом деле она… она пришла ко мне, когда я сидел в этом баре и не мог напиться, и сказала… – Роджерс судорожно сглотнул, выдернул из кармана блокнот и поспешно зачиркал по бумаге. – Баки – не погиб – потому что – у него – тоже – была сыворотка, – он выталкивал слово за словом, будто каменные глыбы ворочал. Карандаш скрипел, штрихи ложились с усилием, в нескольких местах прорвав бумагу. Но человек на рисунке, пусть выполненном небрежно и наскоро, оставался вполне узнаваемым – удивляли только длинные, собранные в пучок волосы. Через секунду до Альбуса дошел смысл сказанного, но он смог выдавить только изумленное: «О-о-о…»

Роджерс умолк. На лбу у него выступила испарина, пальцы дрожали.

– Еще раз простите. Это было впечатляюще. Я был бы счастлив узнать подробности, но не мучить же вас снова, – заверил Альбус, но тут же не удержался: – Значит, вы не можете сосредоточиться на мыслях о вашем друге. А еще? О ком-нибудь другом?

– Тоже не могу, – нехотя ответил Роджерс, не отрывая взгляда от листа. – Но с другими проще.

Альбус видел, как ему до смерти хочется попросить противоядие и как он заставляет себя сдерживаться. Но Мерлин Великий! Это было настоящее открытие! Прорыв! Если только…

– Еще минуту, и начнем, – поспешно сказал он. – Сделаем вывод: вам ввели некое зелье, в состав которого с большой долей вероятности входила Амортенция. К слову, чем дольше она хранится, тем крепче становится – этим можно объяснить ухудшение вашего состояния. Затем на вас воздействовали какими-то лучами, и что-то из этого или все вместе взятое сделало вас восприимчивым к магии, пусть и не волшебником в полном смысле слова. И, конечно, изменило физически. Хм-м-м… Не исключаю, что это был гениальное решение, до него еще следовало додуматься…

– И вы туда же. – Роджерс наконец оторвался от своего рисунка. – Потому Эрскин ничего и не записывал. Знаете, сколько раз ее пытались повторить? Мне известно о двух попытках…

– Удачных? – вырвалось у Альбуса. - И ваш друг?..

– Первая – более или менее, вторая провалилась.

На второй вопрос Роджерс не ответил. Он выглядел не просто уставшим – вымотанным, потерявшим всякую надежду. Альбус затолкал подальше еще с десяток вопросов и протянул хрустальный флакон:

– Вот он. Если хотите, заберите его с собой – вдруг передумаете.

– Не передумаю. – Роджерс взглянул на него в упор и вдруг усмехнулся: – Еще скажите, что вам не хочется посмотреть. – И, не дожидаясь ответа, выпил все одним глотком.


	8. Глава 8

Альбус никогда не считал себя добрым человеком. Доброта мешала беспристрастности, гораздо более важной для ученого и для учителя. Действие значило много больше, чем сочувствие. Но сейчас он смотрел на блестящее от пота лицо Роджерса, на зажмуренные глаза и сжатые добела кулаки и не мог не думать о том, что ошибся. Морщина между бровей стала глубже, глаза раскрылись:

– Я совершил величайшую ошибку в своей жизни. Простите, мне нужно уйти, – проговорил тот без всякого выражения и рванул к дверям, сметая Альбуса с дороги.

Открыть дверь он, разумеется, не сумел, но был в нескольких секундах от того, чтобы попросту её выломать.

– Стойте, – закричал Альбус, – стойте, драккла вам в задницу!

Ругательство заставило Роджерса отвлечься, и этой секунды хватило, чтобы вытащить палочку и наложить на него Петрификус Тоталус. Самое удивительное, что он всё равно пытался освободиться и даже, если Альбусу не изменяло зрение, смог шевельнуться. Впрочем, удивляться его возможностям не было ни сил, ни времени.

Альбус склонился над ним:

– Мистер Роджерс, я отлично понимаю ваше состояние и в какой-то мере чувствую за него ответственность. Не хотелось бы, чтобы вы сейчас кинулись куда-то и наломали дров.

Роджерс моргнул. Голубые глаза были полны ужаса – но рассудок, кажется, начал к нему возвращаться.

– Кроме того, вы кое-чем мне обязаны, помните? Разумнее будет, если вы все-таки расскажете, как обстоят дела, и я помогу вам составить план действий. Я вижу, вы способны моргать – что тоже, к слову, беспрецедентно. Если вы согласны, моргните два раза – и я сниму чары.

Он дождался, пока Роджерс моргнет, не опуская палочку, отошел на другой конец комнаты и пробормотал: «Фините».

Роджерс пошевелился, сел, обхватив голову руками.

– Видите ли, – начал Альбус, стараясь говорить как можно размереннее, – Амортенция вызывает непреодолимое влечение, для того она и предназначена, но никаких побочных эффектов вроде тех, что вы описывали, не отмечалось ни разу. Не буду спрашивать, ощущаете ли вы что-нибудь сейчас, но…

– Я не из этого времени, мистер Дамблдор.

– Что?!

– Я прибыл сюда два года назад из двадцать первого века. Две тысячи двадцать третий год. Я… я оставил там человека, который… которого…

С минуту Альбус приходил в себя, пытаясь переварить услышанное. Еще минуту пробовал построить мало-мальски правдоподобную гипотезу – но мог думать только о том, что в который раз оказался полным идиотом. Сколько раз он замечал, что Роджерс выглядит много старше своих тридцати? Сколько раз пропускал мимо ушей его оговорки о странной магии, волшебных жезлах и чтении мыслей? Как мог опять заиграться во всемогущего и всезнающего?

– Двадцать первого, – повторил он вслух. – Семьдесят лет. Вы находитесь здесь два года и, Мерлин меня побери, жалуетесь, что вам как-то не по себе! Да вас вообще не должно быть в живых!

Он понял, что почти кричит, и с усилием перевел дух. Роджерс поднял голову и смотрел на него: голубые глаза покраснели, ресницы слиплись.

– Не должно?

– Никто не выживал, оказавшись в прошлом дольше, чем на несколько часов!

– Но я уже…

– Что вы уже?!

– Я уже бывал в прошлом раньше, и…

– По порядку, мистер Роджерс! – Альбус почти упал на потертый диван, тщетно стараясь отдышаться. – Мы с вами расстались в сорок втором, когда вам было двадцать…

– Двадцать пять, – угрюмо поправил Роджерс. – Я… Вы опять правы – сам не знаю, куда я собрался… то есть знаю, но… – Он поднялся-таки с пола и зашагал по комнате. Альбус следил за ним, сжимая палочку.

– Баки ушел на фронт и попал в плен, – начал Роджерс, морщась. – Зола вводил пленным свою сыворотку – кроме Баки, никто не выжил, а потом мне удалось его выручить. Мы воевали вместе, и Пегги с нами… Я… я понимал, что она особенная, но…

С Пегги Альбус решил повременить.

– Сыворотку? Значит, это и была та удачная попытка? Как ваш друг на нее реагировал?

– Никак. – Роджерс криво усмехнулся. – Остался, каким был – или мне так казалось. Наверно, я уделял ему куда меньше внимания, чем должен был. Поймите, мистер Дамблдор – для меня свершилось чудо, исполнились все желания сразу! Я был здоров, я воевал, лучшая женщина в мире смотрела на меня! Я замечал, что временами Баки было не по себе – но думал, что из-за плена и пыток, что он отойдет, станет таким, как раньше…. А он погиб.

– И ваше состояние после этого?

– Какое на хрен состояние?! Мне и дня не дали… Через пару недель, – отчеканил он, – мой самолет разбился в Арктике, его затянуло льдами. Там я и лежал, пока меня не откопали в две тысячи двенадцатом. Волшебство, а? А еще через два года я узнал, что мой друг жив, но не помнит ни меня, ни себя самого…

  


  


– Самое обидное, – сказал Дамблдор, палочкой касаясь чайника, – что мне никто не поверит. Я могу написать десяток статей о том, что сквиб и маггл воссоздали волшебство практически одними маггловскими методами, могу написать о другом маггле, который успешно сопротивлялся действию Амортенции и без особого ущерба для себя прожил в прошлом два года – и мировое научное сообщество поднимет меня на смех.

Стив понимал, что Дамблдор несет эту чушь, чтобы успокоить его, не дать сорваться с места и броситься неизвестно куда на поиски Баки, которому прямо сейчас стирают память, превращая в Зимнего солдата.

– Если без лирических отступлений, – Дамблдор подождал, пока ложечка размешает чай, – Амортенция все это время присутствовала у вас в крови, а я даже не догадался взять образец.

– У Пегги он был, – машинально ответил Стив. – Образец. Она его вылила, чтобы… чтобы не рисковать лишний раз, а через несколько месяцев я вернулся. Господи, – выдохнул он, снова осознавая чудовищность происходящего: – Что я ей теперь скажу?

Дамблдор допил чай, выдерживая паузу.

– В будущее вы попали естественным путем, если можно так выразиться, – заговорил он наконец. – Там на вас влияла только Амортенция, и вы утверждаете, что чувствовали себя нормально….

– Сначала думал, что привыкаю. Я виделся с Пегги – она еще была жива и говорила, что нужно идти вперед, искать свое… Потом появился Баки, и – да, стало нормально. Даже когда Пегги умерла, и я горевал по ней. До того, как он исчез. – Стив изо всех сил старался сдерживаться, мыслить логически, но проклятая память, будто в отместку, подкидывала одну за другой картинки, которые будто стерлись после Щелчка. – После… я хотел вернуть тех, кто исчез, но мне постоянно не хватало Пегги – именно ее. Я как с ума сошел!

– В какой-то степени так и было, – осторожно ответил Дамблдор. – В вашем безумии есть система. Из-за Амортенции вы не могли не тянуться к Пегги, но ваши настоящие чувства, да еще и при поддержке сыворотки, противостояли этому влечению более или менее успешно. После Щелчка Пегги, даже мертвая, по-прежнему принадлежала этому миру, а вот Баки – уже нет. Магия, в сущности, очень простая штука и действует в лоб. Сыворотке просто стало не на что опираться. Вы не справились с Амортенцией, поддались ей и даже нашли способ вернуться к Пегги, но не могли не чувствовать некой неправильности происходящего, пусть проявилось это чисто физически. Ну а сейчас все усложнилось еще больше. – Он поднял руку, предупреждая вопрос: – Разумеется, это не истина в последней инстанции, только предположение.

– А Баки? Мне стало хуже, потому что он был… потому что он где-то здесь?

– Или потому, что вы слишком долго находитесь в прошлом, или по обеим причинам сразу. По сути, мистер Роджерс, все это время вы сражались с призраком, и едва он обрел имя, начали побеждать. Но знаете, что еще мне кажется спорным? Я понятия не имею обо всей этой кухне с волшебными камнями, бессмертными хранителями, злобными титанами и прочими сущностями из других миров. Вы говорили, что они скрывались вплоть до конца двадцатого века, но для волшебников это не объяснение. Конечно, Отдел тайн мог все засекретить… Но даже если допустить, что в земле и небе более сокрыто – как быть со временем?! Это же основа основ! Никаких перемещений более чем на час, никаких изменений того, что уже произошло и зафиксировано, никаких путешествий в будущее…

Дамблдор давил – мягко, но неотступно уводя от самого важного. Стив кивнул и поднялся:

– Спасибо, мистер Дамблдор. Вы сделали намного больше, чем я просил. Если я как-то могу…

– Можете! Конечно, можете! Очень прошу вас – не предпринимайте ничего хотя бы еще неделю! Последствия могут быть самыми плачевными, если не сказать больше: время сопротивляется вмешательству, и чем крупнее фигура, тем сильнее откат. Глупо просить вас набраться терпения, но поймите, не каждый день рушится мироздание, и я пока просто не в состоянии…

– Терпения? – только и выдавил Стив.

– Судя по всему, мистер Роджерс, ваша жена – умная женщина и воспримет все правильно. А ваш друг… Дайте мне немного времени! Я уже послал запрос о Золе и надеюсь вот-вот получить ответ… Я готов зачаровать ваш портключ на постоянное перемещение, я услышу, если вы им воспользуетесь…

В горле стояла горечь. Стив сглотнул – не помогло. Оставить Баки – где… то есть когда бы то ни было – еще на неделю, уже понимая, что натворил? В любом случае, жизни в милом домике на Риджмаунт-гарденс больше не существовало. Объясниться с Пегги. Забрать браслет – костюм до сих пор лежал в сейфе одного из банков в Нью-Йорке и был недоступен, как обратная сторона Луны. Отослать последние заказы.

– Знаете, на чем я поймал себя? – уже вставая, вполголоса проговорил Дамблдор. – На зависти. Вы смогли преодолеть Амортенцию и вспомнить. Ваш друг сумел переломить себя и вернуться. Мой… ну, я лично засадил его в тюрьму в сорок пятом, а расстались мы намного раньше.

И четко отсалютовал, пока Стив вытягивал из кармана портсигар.


	9. Глава 9

Стив собирал вещи. Монотонные, рутинные действия – наклониться, поднять, уложить в саквояж, закрыть защелку – успокаивали хотя бы отчасти, не давали захлебнуться в потоке вины и ненависти. Каким же самодовольным, напыщенным болваном он был! Дамблдор мог хоть сто раз повторять, что Стив здесь ни при чем, но… «Это не ты, Баки. Ты не виноват, это все Гидра», – собственные слова словно издевались над ним. Тупой идиот, что он мог понимать тогда! И как только Баки мог терпеть эту снисходительность, да еще и отвечать?

Пегги дома не было. Стив попытался припомнить, что она говорила, уходя – но с утра будто прошел миллион лет. Он повертел в руках коробку с карандашами, не узнавая: все здесь принадлежало этому уроду, Роджеру Картеру, вообразившему, что Пегги тут же кинется ему на шею. Он не представлял, что будет говорить ей – как не представлял, что сделает в следующий час, не то что завтра. Сборы означали только, что он наконец избавит Пегги от себя, от этой фальшивой идиллии, в которую она угодила по его вине.

Дамблдор был прав – Стив горько усмехнулся, напомнив себе, как часто тот оказывался правым, – нельзя бросаться куда-то очертя голову, рискуя испортить и запутать все еще сильнее. Его способность составить план, даже когда выхода нет, на этот раз давала сбой. Думать о Баки было нестерпимо: он заставлял себя отложить эти мысли, отодвинуть их, и все-таки снова и снова возвращался, и корчился от стыда, представляя, как пять лет кряду имел наглость носиться со своим истинным севером, и совать в лицо людям, только-только потерявшим близких, свой компас и свою историю. Он даже не повернулся к Баки, когда тот появился на поле боя – просто воспринял его появление как должное!

Фанерный ящичек в руке треснул, карандаши раскатились по полу – и именно в этот момент хлопнула дверь. Стив обернулся, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. Конечно, она заметила все и сразу: раззявленный саквояж, раскиданные вещи, его виноватую физиономию – но молча прошла и села на свое любимое место в углу дивана.

Растерявшись окончательно, Стив подобрал еще один карандаш.

– Садись.

Он послушался.

– Даже удивительно, что ты успел первым, – заметила она, скидывая туфли и подбирая под себя ноги. – Собственно, мне следовало задуматься, когда я заметила твои отлучки якобы для работы на пленэре. Или когда ты в первый раз сбросил слежку. Или нет – когда ты вообще возник у меня на пороге, чистый, как свежевыпавший снежок.

– Я не... – начал он, но Пегги отмахнулась:

– Не думаю, что мне захочется тебя слушать. Возможно, твое начальство убедилось, что крот из тебя никакой, и решило отозвать. Возможно, это попытка… я не знаю чего. Если тебе нужен был доступ к какой-то информации, ты легко мог получить все – только попроси! Возможно, ты сумасшедший, из-за случайного сходства вообразивший себя Капитаном Америкой. Я даже допускаю, что ты говорил правду о путешествии во времени. Но знаешь, я готова была влюбиться в Стива Роджерса, который бросился на гранату, а потом без парашюта спрыгнул в тыл противника. В того, кто не стал бы сидеть дома, пока я рискую жизнью. А художника-неудачника я не выбирала. И на всякий случай: сейчас в тебя целятся по меньшей мере трое.

– Мне очень жаль, – только и сказал Стив.

– Все же интересно, почему ты выбрал именно этот момент. Убить столько сил и времени на внедрение, и…

– Очень жаль, – повторил он. – Я не должен был…

– Я тоже не должна тебя отпускать. И даже готова дать тебе еще один шанс – пойти со мной и рассказать правду…

– Прости. – Стив поднял голову и взглянул на нее, в который раз захлебываясь виной. – Я так виноват, Пегги. Я повел себя непростительно, и понимаю, что ничем…

– Хватит, – сказала она. – Думаю, с разводом у меня проблем не будет.

Он подхватил наполовину собранный саквояж, дошел до прихожей, замешкался, надевая плащ. Возле крыльца прятались не трое – как минимум пятеро: прерывисто дышали, готовясь стрелять. Он оглянулся. Пегги, молодая, ослепительно красивая, стояла в дверях, и его снова пронзило чувством вины и потери – много сильнее, чем во время ее похорон семьдесят лет спустя.

– Прости.

Стив сделал шаг, нашаривая в кармане портсигар, и крепко сжал его в кулаке.

  


  


– Домовиха во всем призналась, – сказал старший аврор Маклагген, крутя в руках пергамент. – Вам нечего ловить в Азкабане, профессор, дело-то плевое. Эта Хоки на старости лет просто перепутала яд с сахаром. Умереть от отравленного какао, – хохотнул он. – Говорят, что это снадобье на вкус просто ах, не хуже Amanita phalloides!

– Пропуск, – сказал Альбус. – Я, как член Визенгамота, имею право посещения заключенных.

Маклагген поскучнел и шлепнул на пергамент большую печать.

…Конечно, она ничего не помнила. Домовик, потерявший разом хозяина и дом, в любом случае не жилец, а домовик, который виноват в гибели хозяина – или думает, что виноват, – тем более. Вместо ответа на вопрос о красивом молодом человеке, навещавшем мисс Смит, бедняга Хоки бормотала о каких-то сокровищах и снова ударялась в слезы, колотясь головой о камень.

Еще две жизни. Том не разменивался по мелочам, хотя резоны его Альбусу до сих пор оставались непонятны. Он был слишком рационален, слишком в своем уме, чтобы убивать из любви к искусству. Ради этих самых сокровищ? Хепзиба всем уши прожужжала о родстве с Хельгой Хаффлпафф и унаследованных артефактах. Но богатства Том не ценил. Считал его не целью, а средством, недаром среди его приспешников почти все могли похвастать солидным состоянием. Легкость, с которой Том завоевывал сердца, попросту пугала.

«Я могу показать и рассказать вашим ученикам такое, чего они ни от какого другого волшебника не получат», – как наяву, услышал Альбус знакомый вкрадчивый голос, и далеко не в первый раз вздрогнул. Гоблин прошелся по моей могиле, вспомнил он старое отцовское присловье, ощутив внезапный укол в сердце, и даже не сразу понял, что дело не в его нервах. Сработал портключ.

  


  


К стыду своему, о Стиве Роджерсе он не вспоминал целых полдня. Его внезапное появление в неурочное время настораживало, но Альбус был почти рад отвлечься. Чего он не ждал – так это убитого выражения лица и полупустого саквояжа у ног.

– Пегги, – сказал Роджерс, кивнув в знак приветствия.

– Вы с ней объяснились?

Тот посмотрел на него – и разразился смехом. Истерика длилась ровно до тех пор, пока Альбус не прервал ее Агуаменти.

– Она меня вычислила, – заговорил Роджерс, не обращая внимания на мокрый пиджак и капли, стекающие с волос за воротник. – Ее люди следили за мной и заметили, что я исчезаю. Я всегда знал, что она лучшая, но не понимал, насколько. – Он скривился, как от боли. – В общем, все верно. Заслужил.

Альбус побарабанил пальцами по столу.

– Не уверен, что успею все узнать раньше, чем планировал. Если вы хотите здесь остаться, мистер Роджерс, не имею ничего против. Еду доставят, а вот выйти отсюда у вас не получится.

– Запрете? – спросил тот, нехорошо усмехаясь.

– Мог бы, – кивнул Альбус. – Но не буду. Вот это за окном – обманка. Картинка для отвода глаз. Дом находится в магической части Лондона: попасть на улицу вы сможете, а в маггловский… в ваш мир – нет. Но постараюсь навещать вас ежедневно. Принести вам бумагу и перья?

– У меня есть, – сказал Роджерс. – И этот я… оказался отвратительным художником, между нами говоря. Роджер Картер был гораздо лучше.

  


  


Стив не думал, что уснет – но не только сумел, но и проспал почти сутки. Как всегда после возвращения, подумал он, переворачиваясь на бок и привычно шаря по кровати. Половина Баки была пуста – должно быть, тот уже встал и пошел к озеру…

Стив открыл глаза: вместо домотканого вакандского ковра взгляд уперся в серую стену. Кажется, снов он все это время тоже не видел, и проклятая память будто наверстывала упущенное, до того ярким было видение. Теперь он помнил – это была одна из первых его операций после выхода Баки из криокамеры. Его тогда ранило, посекло осколками кожу на спине, не опасно, но болезненно, и Сэм с Наташей всю обратную дорогу уговаривали зашить хотя бы самые большие ссадины, а он только отмахивался.

И конечно, сразу нарвался на Баки:

– Кто у нас здесь? Golova obvyazana, krov’ na rukave, sled krovavy steletsya po syroy trave, – пропел тот, отчаянно напоминая себя прежнего. – Да это же наш Стиви! Подумаешь, спина! Ему насрать на такие мелочи! Разворачивайся, – скомандовал он. – Хоть вспомню, как приводил тебя в порядок.

Стив покорно скинул костюм и постарался не охать и не морщиться: туземные средства не отличались деликатностью.

– Больно? – спросил Баки тихо. – Потерпи, уже скоро. – И Стив не выдержал: повернулся к нему и, заглушая возмущенный возглас, обнял, облапил, прижимаясь щекой к виску. Глаза жгло. Баки напрягся – и вдруг расслабился, почти повис на нем, вцепившись в плечи.

– Ну, чего ты? – бормотал он, горячо дыша в ухо, так что волоски на затылке вставали дыбом. – Чего ты? Все хорошо, ты здесь… и я здесь, – добавил он глухо, так что Стива сорвало окончательно. Он ткнулся в колючую щеку, в угол рта, почти застонал, втягивая запах и тепло и не решаясь пойти дальше. Баки опять оказался смелее: заставил пригнуться и, не отрывая губ, выговорил:

– Люблю тебя.

  


  


Водопровод в квартире был обычный, не волшебный: Стив выхлебал три стакана воды, успокаивая зашедшееся сердце. Наташа когда-то говорила ему, что хуже всего – ждать и догонять. Второе он понял давным-давно, первое предстояло пережить в эти дни. Он прошелся по комнате, отодвинул штору. За окном раз за разом проезжал один и тот же велосипедист, выходила девушка в светлом плаще, ведя на поводке ухоженную колли, колыхались ветки, на которые усаживалась одна и та же птичка.

В Ваканде – так ему казалось сейчас – был рай. Пролетавшие как одно мгновение ночи в хижине, ленивые дни у озера или в дворцовом саду, когда король приглашал их к себе, принцесса Шури – истинный ангел при всей своей язвительности, которую она азартно оттачивала о них с Баки…. Какая, к дьяволу, Амортенция? Как вообще он мог засунуть все это в дальний угол памяти, приравняв не более чем к чистке зубов трехлетней давности?

Через день на столе лежали два толстых конверта, адресованных в редакцию «Astounding». С последним, третьим письмом он протянул еще день. Наконец, набравшись решимости, извлек из саквояжа чистый лист бумаги и вывел: «Дорогая Пегги!»

  


  


– Как вы сказали? Арним Зола? – Главный Аврор Трэверс мелко моргал от недосыпа, напоминая только что вынутого из шляпы кролика. – Он имеет отношение к делу Смит?

– Еще не знаю, – ответил Альбус. – Буду весьма благодарен, если вы сделаете официальный запрос, Торквилл. Я пробовал наводить справки в частном порядке, но ответа не получил.

– Не знаете? – ответил тот, все больше раздражаясь. – А знаете, что мне скажет Министр, когда до него дойдет, что я трачу время на личные дела? Его и так живьем съедают, особенно правая фракция…

– Вы хотите сказать – Пожиратели Смерти? – уточнил Альбус.

– Каким идиотом нужно быть, чтобы так назваться! Нет, я говорю не об экстремистах, хотя они тоже те еще драккловы ублюдки…– Трэверс остановился на полуслове. – Арним Зола? Погодите-ка, что-то припоминаю! Драккловы ублюдки… Акцио архивы МОЛИС!

– Международный розыск? – спросил Альбус, но тот не слушал, яростно накладывая на возникший перед ним свиток поисковое заклятье. Через минуту Трэверс победно потряс пергаментом перед носом у Альбуса:

– Вот, любуйтесь! Арним Зола, чистокровный, Дурмштранг в шестнадцатом, в двадцать третьем осужден по делу Фаэдера за эксперименты по скрещиванию магглов с неразумными тварями и массовую смерть подопытных, лишен палочки и права проживания в Волшебном мире после отбытия наказания. Приговор приведен в исполнение. А вы говорите – запрос!

– Можно подумать, у меня есть допуск к Архивам, – ответил Дамблдор. – Известно, где он сейчас?

– Где же он сейчас… – Трэверс быстро пробежал глазами по строчкам: – Полагаю, на кладбище. Зафиксирована смерть, портрет имеется. Закономерно – связался с этими маггловскими союзниками Гриндельвальда, ну и получил по заслугам. Здесь нам ловить нечего, – сам того не зная, повторил он слова Маклаггена. – Рад, что сумел вам помочь, Альбус, простите, что не предложил чаю – времени в обрез. Все вокруг как с ума посходили! Вы замечали, что часов в сутках стало как будто меньше?

– Постоянно, – ответил Альбус, прежде чем откланяться. В другое время он воспринял бы слова Главного Аврора как плохую шутку, но с некоторых пор зарекся шутить со временем. Кстати, и со смертью тоже: оживший магический портрет однозначно свидетельствовал, что портретируемый мертв. Создание портретов осужденных за тяжкие преступления давно вошло в практику, и не верить Трэверсу не было никаких оснований. Кроме слов Стива Роджерса: тот утверждал, что Зола должен быть живехонек, и американские спецслужбы со дня на день собирались вытащить его из-за решетки.

Что ж, он готов был рискнуть. Предпоследним пунктом программы на сегодня значился Отдел Тайн, последним – явочная квартира в Косом переулке.

  


  


Дамблдор появился на четвертый день, как и обещал. Коротко кивнул и отвернулся, вываливая из карманов на стол кучу мелких вещиц, которые тотчас начали увеличиваться в размерах. Стив ждал. Письмо Пегги он дописал – потратил на него почти сутки, то и дело срываясь на извинения и умоляя отменить операцию «Скрепка».

– Мистер Роджерс, – Дамблдор подтянул к себе стул и уселся напротив. – Кое-что я выяснил, и мне оно не понравилось. Начну с того, что ваш Зола был-таки магом.

– Был?

– Более тридцати лет назад он совершил преступление. У нас нет смертной казни как таковой, – усмехнулся он. – Высшая мера наказания – лишение души. Остается пустая оболочка, напоминание о преступлении. Золе повезло в какой-то степени: его обвинили в смерти магглов, а не магов, и после заключения отобрали палочку и изгнали из магического мира.

– А новую он купить не мог? Или откуда они берутся?

– Изгнание – очень обтекаемая формулировка. На деле осужденный практически не способен колдовать, если только по мелочи. И это приводит нас к Эрскину: уровни их магии таким образом примерно сравнялись, и…

– Сыворотка Золы тоже могла быть зельем, – проговорил Стив, – как и сыворотка Эрскина.

– За исключением Амортенции, до которой Эрскин додумался позднее. По крайней мере, по нашим предположениям. Но это не самое важное, мистер Роджерс. Наш Арним Зола мертв уже несколько лет.

– Деза, – мгновенно отозвался Стив. – Я хотел сказать, смерть инсценирована, а на самом деле…

Дамблдор покачал головой:

– Невозможно. Смерть волшебника, который позировал для живого портрета, подделать нельзя, и это приводит нас к мысли, о которой я уже упоминал. Это не ваш мир, мистер Роджерс. Был с самого начала или пошел другим путем с момента вашего возвращения в прошлое – не суть важно. Вы здесь инородное тело, уж простите. Заноза, которую необходимо вытащить.

– Но Баки…

– Которого вы рвались спасать? Тоже не ваш, – отрезал Дамблдор. С минуту он молчал, потом кивнул: – Постараюсь узнать о нем и… принять участие. Нет, не по доброте душевной, – он пожал плечами. – Эрскин, Зола и этот ваш третий с лучами почти умудрились создать мага из маггла. Такое, знаете ли, нельзя пускать на самотек.

Стив покачал головой. Что-то не складывалось.

– И в каком же из миров мы встречались в двадцать восьмом?

– О, – Дамблдор взглянул на него с новым интересом. – Это я упустил. Значит, второй вариант более вероятен. Остается понять, как вернуть вас на место.


	10. Глава 10

– Благотворительностью, как вы слышали, я не занимаюсь. – Дамблдор вышагивал по комнате. От франта двадцатых в нем не осталось почти ничего. Сейчас он особенно напоминал Брюса – прячущейся внутри силой, которая могла взорваться в любой момент. – В будущее путешествовать невозможно, это аксиома. Было аксиомой. Не исключено, что вас просто разорвет, как при неудачной аппарации. – Он поймал вопросительный взгляд Стива и махнул рукой, – Неважно. Мы полагаемся только на нашу гипотезу и ваши знания о мире будущего. Хм-м-м… Не всего, конечно. На десять минут вперед я вас не отправлю, никакого Стивена Роджерса там не было. Когда, говорите, вас извлекли изо льда? В две тысячи двенадцатом?

– Мне не нужно в двенадцатый!

– А мне нужно. – Дамблдор остановился, упершись кулаками в стол. – Я хочу получить результат. Если все пройдет удачно, и вы совершите свое путешествие в один конец, я об этом не узнаю. Если неудачно – тоже, – усмехнулся он. – Вы мне кое-чем обязаны, мистер Роджерс – так не откажите в этой маленькой просьбе.

– Но если во второй раз он не сработает?

– С чего бы? Отличный хроноворот, лучший в Британии, усовершенствованный по методу Нотта и любезно предоставленный мне Отделом тайн…

– …Который отправит меня в две тысячи двенадцатый в вашем мире.

– Естественно! Ведь в этот раз вы должны вернуться! Сейчас мы выйдем из дома: нельзя ручаться, что он простоит здесь еще шестьдесят пять лет. Затем вы наденете хроноворот на шею и повернете вот эту шкалу. – Отполированный ноготь указал на засечки на медном циферблате. – Для начала я оставлю вас там на десять минут. Вы постараетесь запомнить все, что увидите, и прихватить что-нибудь материальное и достаточно прочное – из металла или камня. И не уходите далеко: желательно, чтобы вы вернулись сюда же.

Стив поднялся. Внутри звенело, как перед боем: цель поставлена, средства определены, осталось дождаться сигнала…

  


  


Осмотреться он не успел: Дамблдор потащил его за угол дома, в пустующий садик.

– Деревья, – бросил он. – Вряд ли тут будут строить. Запомнили? Мерлин нам в помощь, мистер Роджерс. Начинайте.

Дневной свет сменился тьмой, Стив почувствовал, как летит куда-то сквозь мешанину разноцветных пятен и контуров, ничего не видя и не слыша… и вдруг все кончилось – много быстрее, чем в полетах через квантовый мир. Он огляделся. Дамблдора не было, деревья… не так уж они и выросли. Стены домов стали темнее, но и только.

Он кивнул сам себе и вышел. Улица ошеломляла. Когда-то они с Баки ходили на «Белоснежку», снова и снова пролезая в зал без билета – лишь бы еще раз попасть в сказку. Со старым мультфильмом не могли сравниться никакие чудеса будущего вроде Диснейленда, куда затащили его Наташа и Клинт, или фильмов Миядзаки, большим любителем которых оказался Сэм. Сейчас со всех сторон его обступала самая настоящая сказка, и поверить в нее было легче легкого – если не думать о Дамблдоре и мировых проблемах. Десять минут, вспомнил он, оглядываясь и, как назло не находя поблизости ни камня, ни металла. Человек в длинном фиолетовом одеянии и высокой шляпе прошел мимо, уткнувшись в… газету, наверно. Лист бумаги переливался всеми цветами радуги под развеселую мелодию, так что хотелось заткнуть уши. Через десяток шагов человек пробормотал: «И на это идут мои налоги!», скомкал лист и бросил наземь. Стив едва дождался, пока он скроется из виду, кинулся на газету, как голодный на кусок хлеба, даже успел разгладить первую страницу, зацепившись глазом за знакомые фамилии – а спустя мгновение мир вокруг опять завертелся волчком.

– …Ну как?

Все было отлично. Кроме газеты – Стив растерянно взглянул на собственные пустые ладони и прилипшие к обшлагу опилки.

– Похоже, с камнем и металлом у вас проблемы. Я взял газету, но…

– Как вы себя чувствуете?

Как? Он прислушался к себе, в первый раз за долгое, долгое время радуясь собственному телу – его исправной работе.

– Хорошо. Ничего не болит. Но… – Стив оглянулся, будто газета могла спрятаться в углу. – Мы посмотрим воспоминания?!

Кажется, Дамблдор был разочарован – очередная лекция не состоялась. Он не проронил ни слова, должно быть, до последнего боясь поверить, и нарушил молчание, только когда запер дверь, взмахнув своей палочкой:

– Позвольте, мистер Роджерс.

– Стив, – сказал тот. – Я знаю, это по-американски, но не могли бы вы…

Дамблдор ухмыльнулся:

– Лучше поздно, мистер… То есть Стив. Ну, посмотрим.

  


  


Роджерс – Стив – соображал совсем неплохо для такой горы мускулов. По крайней мере, вопросы он задавал верные – а это умение Альбус ценил больше, чем даже способность давать правильные ответы. Он сам не знал, чего ждал, отправляя этого недотепу в будущее. Возможно, надеялся на чудо. Возможно, не заметил или не пожелал заметить ошибку в своих построениях.

Кажется, он и моргнуть не успел, а Роджерс уже оказался здесь: вывернул из-за угла с пустыми руками и выражением великолепной растерянности на лице, но быстро пришел в себя и даже вспомнил про думосбор. Альбус усмехнулся: хорош бы он был, если бы не подумал захватить сегодня все, что только можно – и тут же понял, что боится. Боится до смерти того, что сможет увидеть сейчас – чего Роджерс не мог заметить и понять в принципе.

Впрочем, Косая аллея почти не изменилась. Волшебник в лиловом выглядел бы уместно и сегодня, и век назад: Альбус снова порадовался консерватизму своих соотечественников.

Стив Роджерс из воспоминания досадливо поморщился, увидев летящую на тротуар газету. Чтобы узнать почти не изменившийся заголовок «Ежедневного пророка», Альбусу хватило и одного взгляда. Дальше…

– Ого! – сказал Стив Роджерс из прошлого. – Да вы сделали карьеру!

«Накануне пятнадцатой годовщины Битвы за Хогвартс, – не веря глазам, прочел Альбус, – Министр Магии Гарри Поттер и директор Школы Чародейства и Волшебства Гермиона Грейнджер выступили с заявлением об учреждении стипендии имени Альбуса Дамблдора. Выдающийся политик и ученый, один из лучших директоров, отдавший жизнь в борьбе с Волдемортом, будет также увековечен на памятном значке, который сможет носить стипендиат». На колдографии под текстом ничем не примечательный волшебник средних лет в круглых очках смущенно улыбался, демонстрируя нечто очень похожее на галлеон с протеевыми чарами, а люди вокруг него улыбались в камеру.

– А это кто… – начал Роджерс. Альбус отмахнулся, пытаясь уложить в голове смысл прочитанного, и тут воспоминание закончилось. Он пошатнулся и сел. В висках стучало, слова прыгали перед глазами, расплываясь цветными пятнами. Судьба, думал он. Судьба, которая привела его в переулок в Нью-Йорке, где двое мальчишек прятались в подворотне.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал он. – Спасибо, мистер… Стив.

– Вы видели? – спросил тот так же невнятно.

– Разумеется, я все прочел, – ответил Альбус, прикидывая про себя, о каком Поттере может идти речь. У Флимонта и Юфимии, насколько он знал, детей не было, хотя женаты они были уже давно…

– Нет, на видео… На картинке, – поправился Роджерс. – Там, на общем снимке – кажется, я узнал, или мне показалось… Там был Баки!

Альбус отвлекся от размышлений:

– Хотите посмотреть еще раз?

– Нет. Хочу к нему. К моему Баки. В Нью-Йорк в моем мире.

Мерлин, да он же маггл!

– Хм-м-м, как вообще у вас попадают из Лондона в Нью-Йорк?

– Самолетом. – Роджерс усмехнулся, но Альбус видел, как он напряжен: едва не дрожит, как натянутая струна.

– Там, в будущем, ваш бруклинский дом еще цел?

Роджерс взглянул на него, как на ненормального:

– Да, его перестроили, но… А при чем он тут?

– Портсигар, – сказал Альбус, протягивая руку. – Дорогу от вашего дома найдете сами. Портус! Вот теперь почти все.

– Ну и засранец же вы, Альбус Дамблдор, – Роджерс спрятал портсигар в карман.

– Растягиваю удовольствие. Осталось последнее. Готовы? Держите.

  


  


Цветной флакон Стив узнал с первого взгляда. Когда-то он отказался от зелья удачи, теперь же… Там, на волшебном видео, действительно был Баки! С седеющими волосами, спадающими на плечи, и аккуратной бородкой, в старомодном длиннополом сюртуке, со связкой ключей на поясе, он выглядел… спокойным. Почти безмятежным. Стив подумал о себе самом – о том, кто сейчас спал в Арктике под толстым слоем снега и льда. В две тысячи двенадцатом он наверняка стоял где-то за кадром, и ждал Баки – и никак иначе, в это он верил крепко.

– Пейте. И давайте настроим ваш хроноворот.

На секунду ему стало страшно: а вдруг Баки не ждет его? Вдруг миры перепутаются, зелье не подействует, и он попадет не туда? Он поспешно припоминал: полянка на берегу, дом Тони вдалеке, тени облаков на озерной глади. Брюс, колдующий над квантовой установкой, сосредоточенный Сэм, Баки… Баки, неотрывно глядящий на пустую платформу. Ему понадобится время, чтобы добраться до них.

Зелье удачи пахло, как раннее утро в Ваканде: счастьем. Стив поднес флакон к губам и сделал глоток.

Что ж, последнюю часть пути ему предстояло пройти пешком.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Галлеон](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876735) by [fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020)




End file.
